Revealed
by Courtney Lott
Summary: The Sequel to Unreal. The Council is defeated and everything is as it should be. Or is it? Was our hero killed in the battle with Xander? What happens now? More will be revealed in time...
1. What Dreams May Come

Chapter 1: What Dreams May Come

PLEASE Read and Review! This is the first chapter of many so don't be upset by the length. Oh, and if you haven't read Unreal I suggest you do before reading this or it will not make sense. 

Disclaimer: All character here on in are mine and that of my friend Sharli. I did not use on of L.J.'s characters. The story is loosely based on her stuff, but over all the characters and plot are mine. The Council and the laws are all I used for her books. I do not own them. I'd be a lot richer if I did, but I don't so don't try and sue me. I am not making a profit. 

***

Screams rang in Joshua Lineburger's ears. He watched as a young girl tried in vain to beat off and escape a large wolf pack. He gasped for breath as if all the air had been sucked out of the woods he stood in. His feet tried to propel him forward to help the girl but something held him back; an icy, cold vice, clamped tight around his neck. 

  
The lead wolf overcame the girl and Josh yelled. His vision blurred into red and he struggled. Something had hold of him, it wrapped itself around his arms and legs and would not release him. He flipped over and found himself lying on the cold, wooden floor of his bedroom. His back ached in pain. His red covers were tangled with his arms and legs. 

  
Ah, here's the culprit, he thought as he untangled himself. 

  
"Josh, what in th' Sam Hill is going on in here?" 

  
Josh looked up to see Pearl Ryan standing in the doorway tiny hands on tiny hips. Her brown short hair stuck out more than usual and her brown eyes squinted for lack of sleep. 

  
"Sorry P. I had another dream." 

  
"Is it the same one?" She inquired. 

  
"Yeah, nothing knew, it's really weird." 

  
Pearl came and squatted down beside him. She reached into his eyes with her own trying to somehow see into his dreams herself. "Maybe you should talk to D' in the morning," she suggested. "He may have some answers." 

  
"Ah, it's just a dream, I'm sure it doesn't mean a thing," Josh shrugged. 

  
"Oh well, they're your dreams, I'm going back to bed." She pushed up from the floor, joints popping. "'Night." The door sucked shut behind her. 

  
"'Night." 

Just a dream, he thought. 

Just a recurring dream that gives me the shivers deep down. Just a recurring dream that makes me feel...maybe I will talk to Darron in the morning. Josh jumped back into his bed and attempted to sleep again. 


	2. Bus Stop

Chapter 2: Bus Stop

PLEASE Read and Review!

***

Darron Austin strode down the sidewalk adjacent to West Oaks Mall. The wind lifted his black trench coat with long icy fingers and slipped in through the button holes of his dress shirt. He stared up at the moon; her pale face returned his gaze with mournful eyes. Darron looked away and focused straight ahead, into the impenetrable darkness. The sound of traffic on highway six disturbed the silence. As Darron passed the bus stop something caught his eye. 

A young man lay asleep clutching a dirty blue back pack to his chest. He shivered as the wind pushed his brown hair from his forehead and he drew his knees closer to his chest.

  
Strange, Darron thought. 

He stepped closer and read through the young man's mind. Name's Jack, eighteen years old, born in New York... He went through the information in the his head but he then noticed the presence, one he had not come across in a long time. Hard, cold, but  
strong. I've been looking for you, he thought. Immediately he knew what he needed to do. 

Reaching out he tapped the sleeper on the shoulder.

  
"Go away," he mumbled and rolled over.

  
Darron shook his head and cleared his throat.

  
"What?" The young man turned to face him, his eyes squinted with annoyance.

  
"Are you waiting for the bus or is this where you sleep every night?" Darron asked.

  
"Who wants to know?" He sat up and leaned against his knee. His New York accent coated his words.

  
"I'm the headmaster of Darkwood High School and I own a house for young people who have no place to stay, I thought you might be interested if this is your predicament," Darron said.

  
The boy grinned and tried to stifle a laugh. "Who says I got no place t' stay?"

  
"You're sleeping on a bench at a bus stop." Darron waited a moment, but the boy did not respond, he merely looked down at the ground. "You can have your own room, a chance to go to school, and you won't have to work full time at McDonald's anymore." Darron continued. 

  
Brown eyes came to meet with his. For a moment they were wide but then he grinned. "Oh, I get it, you're one of them, uh, what d' ya call 'em...?" He struggled for the right word, snapping his finger. "Ya know... I mean, ya got powers, you can read people's minds an' stuff."  


"You're a smart kid Jack," Darron said. "How'd you come t' find out about all this?"

  
"Oh c'mon, I weren't born yesterday, just read my mind you tell me."

  
"I prefer to hear a person's story from them," Darron replied. He crossed his arms over his big chest.

  
Jack grinned, his white teeth shone even in the dark. Something about this giant of a man that put him at ease. "Alright well let's see." He rubbed his head. "Ah yeah, this girl I used to date had some weird uh 'tendencies'. Like... she always knew exactly what I was thinkin' and stuff, like, not normal stuff to know. You know, how two really good friends can end each other's sentences. She didn't do a real good job of hiding her power. The clincher was when we got into a fight one night and she sent a chair flyin' at my head, but she didn't use her hands if ya know what I mean."

  
Darron nodded. He had a good idea about who she was. "So back to the  
present, will you accept my offer?"

  
Jack stared at him for a moment, eyeing him up and down. His eyes looked weary. Darron knew from the start it would take more than just the offer of a warm bed and a few free meals to convince this young man that he could trust him. But then the brown eyes twinkled with a strange brightness and the corners of his mouth reached to his ears. "Well it's against my better judgment but hey, I'd be pretty stupid t' pass up a meal and a free bed, right? Even if it does mean livin' with weirdoes."

  
He grinned and stood up from the bench. This time he could not hold back the shiver that ran through his body.

  
"Are you alright?" Darron asked.

  
"You tell me." They paused for a moment. When Darron said nothing he  
said "Lead on."

  
I hope this isn't a mistake, Jack thought. I'm tired of bein' so cold.  
  



	3. Breakfast Table Chatter

Chapter 3: Breakfast Table Chatter 

PLEASE Read and Review!

***

"I'll never be able to say the words 'I'm tired' again."

  
Pearl stopped sucking on her coffee spoon and her eyes traveled to look  
at Bethanie. They widened a bit and her brows came together. 

"And why is that?" She asked slowly. 

Bethanie flipped her short, platinum blond hair out of her deep blue eyes. "Because in Sunday school yesterday we were learning about the Israelites because we are studying Exodus, and this week we learned about all their complaining. Kirsten gave us the example of how we complain a lot and one example was of how we use complaining to start a conversation."

  
"What are you talking about?"

  
"You know, like when you sit down at the lunch table at school or when you meet up with friends or whatever the first thing you say is 'I'm tired' to have something to talk about." Bethanie explained.

  
Pearl nodded. 

It made sense, to a degree. Over the year that she and Bethanie had spent together at the mansion she'd learned to understand most of her reasoning. However, 99 percent of the time though she found it better to just nod and smile until she had time to sort out her friends thought provoking words. 

"So, did you see that new guy Darron brought in last night?" She asked changing the subject to a shallower topic.

  
"No, I was in bed, asleep I think." Bethanie said. "What were you doing up?"

  
"Josh had another nightmare, real bad one I think. Found him on the floor of his bed room." Pearl stood and stretched, her back arched lick a cat's Bethanie flinched at the popping noises.

  
"Same dream?"

  
"Yeah, but this time I think it was longer." Pearl shook her head. "There's so much..."

  
Bethanie waited for Pearl to finish, but she didn't. Her coffee brown eyes stared off for a moment as if she'd gotten lost in some world the Bethanie did not see. Finally, she got uncomfortable being left out of Pearl's world so she changed the subject.

  
"So anyway this guy..."

  
"Oh yeah, real hot guy with a New York accent. Great long brown hair, you know-surfer cut- big brown eyes. Call's 'imself Jack."

  
"Was he nice?"

  
"Hard to tell, he seemed pretty tired. Kinda cocky, I liked him."

  
The door to the kitchen whined as it opened and Darron walked in. "Good morning girls." He jabbed the button on the toaster and two burnt pieces of toast popped up. He looked at Pearl, eyes rolled a bit.  


"So D. what's the scoop on the new guy?" Pearl asked, ignoring his glare.

  
"Pearl, I would appreciate you calling me by my real name," Darron said.  
  
"Ok, Darrold-"

  
"Darron, is enough thank you."

  
"Darron, what's the scoop on the new guy?"

  
"Thank you. Jack Davidson. I met him on the may back from a meeting with David and the rest of the New Council. He was lying on a bus stop bench-"

  
"So out of the goodness of your heart you decided to take him in?" Pearl asked. "My dear Darron isn't that a bit impetuous of you?"

  
"Well my dear Pearl, it was brought to my attention that he is...slightly important to our current situation," Darron explained. He tossed the burnt toast in the trash and walked over to the coffee maker.  
  
"What's his power?" Bethanie asked standing up. She threw her paper plate away.

  
"Oh, get this, he doesn't have a power, he's human," Pearl smiled. She twirled her spoon in the air and caught it by the handle.

  
"I don't understand, how's he useful to our situation?" Bethanie asked sitting back down.

  
"I didn't say useful, I said important, and at the moment I can't explain. But, it will make sense later." Darron sat down at the table and stirred his coffee. Steam curved around the spoon and dissipated into the air. His nose disappeared as he swallowed a mouthful.

  
The door inched open again as Charlie's cane pushed ahead of him in to the room. "So Pearl burned your toast again eh Darron?"

  
"You know, why couldn't you have had any other power? Any power in the  
world besides ultra sensitive hearing, huh?" Pearl asked.

  
"Because I'm blind. Even regular people who are blind can hear better then most people. Besides, my sense of smell played a part in this inference too."

  
"Ha, ha, ha. You know, if we didn't have to be so low profile the government would pay you a lot of money to spy on like Sadaam Hussein, and stuff," Pearl said.

  
Charlie felt for the bread in the cabinet just as Josh crawled in. His eyes squinted in the light and his normally scruffy hair looked like an uncut lawn. He crashed down into one of the wicker chairs and slumped his head on his folded arms.

  
Pearl patted his chicken feather blond hair. "You awake Josh honey?"

  
"Gmmmph awmmmph," came the muffled response.

  
"What, didn't catch that?" Darron laughed.

  
"He said 'go away'," Charlie said. "More nightmares Josh?"

  
"Who knew Josh would ever need a translator?" Pearl asked messing up Charlie's brown hair.

  
"Hey, don't make fun of me, I'll beat you with my cane." He tapped the stick on the floor. The two pieces of toast descended into their sauna.

  
Bethanie put an arm around Josh's shoulders. "Poor Josh, did you lose much sleep?"

  
"Ymmph."

  
"Josh, English please," Pearl said.

  
"Charlie?" Bethanie asked.

  
"He said 'yes'."

  
Josh lifted his head. "I need Sigmund Freud." Red branches reached to the brown center of his green eyes. He looked pathetic.

  
"Why don't you just ask Darron about your dreams?" Pearl asked looking at Darron with a smile.

  
Darron nearly choked on his coffee. "I read minds, I don't interpret dreams Pearl," he replied wiping the brown drops from the table surface.

  
"I'll bet you can interpret this one," Pearl sang.

  
"No interpretation, no more dreams," Josh mumbled.

  
A grumbling sound made them turn to the corner. "Jack," Darron said.

  
Bethanie gasped and Pearl tried to conceal a harsh laugh. Josh looked up and Charlie smiled. From the time he walked in he could hear the soft breathing.

  
The young man in the corner pushed up off the floor. Red indentions criss-crossed all over the side of his face. "Wow, is it morning already?"

  
"Yes, now what are you doing in here, asleep?" Darron asked.

  
"I came down to get a drink and...I guess uh...uh... I got tired."

  
"Well it was about three in the morning," Charlie said. He grabbed the jelly jar from the fridge.

  
"How'd you know?" Jack asked.

  
"I have super hearing, kinda boring I know but it comes in handy at times."

  
Jack sat down in a chair and rubbed the side of his face. "Hey, that's not boring. You could spy on people right, find out all sorts of secrets and not even have to leave your room."

  
"I'm Charlie." He stuck out his hand and Jack shook it.

  
"Oh yeah? Well, I'm Jack."

  
"Jack, would you like some breakfast?" Bethanie asked. Her pink lips parted to reveal tiny, beautiful teeth.

  
The side of Jack's mouth turned up in a cocky grin. "Sure." He raised up from his seat a bit but Bethanie waved her hand.

  
"No, no I'll get it, what would you like?"

  
Pearl rolled her eyes. He's good and she's a moron, she thought.

  
"That's real nice of you, uh, what's your name?"

  
"Bethanie," she said again smoothing the wrinkles in her blue dress  
shirt.

  
"Alright Bethanie, what d' ya have here?"

  
"Well." She stood and opened the cabinets one by one, each accompanied by it's own unique whine or groan. "We have cereal, and pop tarts, and toast..." She walked over to the refrigerator. "...eggs and fruit. What would you like?"

  
"Aw, cereal sounds good," he replied.

  
"Great, and how do Lucky Charms sound?" Bethanie laughed, those white teeth shining.

  
"Perfect."

  
Is he talking about the food, or Bethanie? Pearl wondered. "So Jack, what were you doin' on a park bench?" She asked.

  
"I like th' view," Jack said. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. It mumbled with every movement.

  
"Where are your parents?"

  
"House hunting," he replied.

  
Sure. 

"Why aren't you with them?"

  
"Pearl!" Darron said. His strange blue black eyes warned Pearl to curb her curiosity. 

"You'll have to excuse her, she's just curious."

  
"I was thinkin' more along the lines of nosey," Jack said.

  
Two dark brown eyes stared at him for a moment, the lids close together. Small clouds grew in them predicting a tsunami. Then Pearl laughed. "I'm going to ignore that comment." She stood, grabbed her skateboard, and flung her messenger bag over her shoulder. "By guys, see y'all at school."

  
The door bounced as she walked out. Bethanie slid the bowl of Lucky Charms in front of Jack. "Enjoy," she said, picking up her backpack as well. "Oh, and do be careful about what you say to Pearl, she's played some nasty tricks before on people who bug her."

  
"Amen," Charlie said following Bethanie out the door. "See ya."

  
Darron looked at Jack. "Don't let Pearl worry you," he said. "She'll probably be the one you become quickest friends with. And she treats all new people like that."

  
"Yeah, Pearl's a nut case," Josh said sitting up for the first time. "I'm sorry I'm just a little unconscious at the moment, but I'm Josh, and...I have to go to school too, so I'll see you later."

  
Jack stared at his colorful bowl of cereal, and as the milk soaked into the shapes he wondered if this decision would prove good or bad.

***

Thanks for reviewing, but please read the very **IMPORTANT **author's note below before closing this. 

Author's Note: Alrighty, well this story is in some ways linked to my editor, Sharli's story Wolf at Midnight 3:The Offspring. There are some things you may not understand unless you read her story as well. She deals with more of the romance and relationship aspect of the characters. I deal more with the plot and symbolism. I can't force you to read it, but I **STRONGLY** suggest it. You don't have to read her other stories to understand Wolf at Midnight 3 because the main characters are different. It may not seem like they are connected right now, but give it a few more chapters. Things will start to interweave. 

Thanks. 

Courtney. 


	4. Possible Hope

Chapter 4: Possible Hope

PLEASE Read and Review!

***

"Paul is loose."

  
"I'm sorry?"

  
David sat down on the chair beside daughter. The machines in the room beeped, monitoring Dakota's heart beat. The temperature of the room sent shivers down even David's spine. "When we left, Karma stayed behind in the meeting room and in the confusion she morphed into a guard and she and Paul escaped. I slipped up." He explained. His face sagged and a heavy breath escaped his lips.

  
"You had a lot on your mind dad," Riley said. "It's OK, we'll figure something out." She shivered and rubbed her arms.

  
"Alex moved into Darkwood to day, along with Danny and Brandy, and the family that helped Dakota when Xander attacked him in the woods," David said. "Do you remember them? Scott and Sharla?"

  
Riley nodded, but seemed a bit distracted. She glanced at Dakota's white face and took his hand. Her small fingers disappeared beneath it. Half frozen. Tears filled her eyes "He looks so..." She stopped short.

  
David put and arm around her shoulders. "How 'bout you go home. You need your rest. Ariel took a lot out of you."

  
"H- how is she?" Riley swallowed dreading the answer.

  
David looked down. "She uh..." He could not finish.

  
"Oh my gosh...oh my gosh." Riley melted into her father's large shoulder the tears pouring down her face. A never ending rain. "I didn't mean to...I didn't want to..."

  
David took her by the arms and made her look at him. "Listen to me." His black eyes forced her to lock with his. "You had no choice."

  
"Why does everyone have to die? Dakota...anyone, why does anyone..."

  
She stood, her fingers curling tightly around her thumbs, the knuckles white. She let out a breath of air and talked to herself. "Nothing I could have done-" a sob stopped her. "Nothing...Dakota's still alive, she would have killed him and... Oh, God help me." Riley walked out of the room.

  
David shook his head and eased back into his chair. 

God do help us. 

He forced his eyes back to Dakota. As soon as they reached David's car his body had given out. The light rise and fall of his chest and the wheezing sound that came from his throat were the only indications of life. 

Oh boy, David thought. Did all his suffering come to this?

  
Soft footsteps echoed in the doorway, but he did not look up. "David?"

  
"Yes?"

  
"There is still hope."

  
David looked up at an empty doorway.


	5. First Day of School

Chapter 5: First Day of School

PLEASE Read and Review! Thanks for the reviews and feedback. 

***

Jack sucked in a deep breath of air as he stood outside his first period class room. He had not been at school ten minuets and he already knew that he did not belong. Reminded him of his last Christmas, two weeks ago; he remembered the walk he took through West Oaks mall. Parents and little children all dressed in holiday colors laughing and buying presents, young couples sitting across from each other eating and exchanging gifts. He felt completely removed from the human race, as if he did not even belong to the same species. And now, at this school of the weird, he felt even more alone. 

All the students seemed to know what he was. 

They could smell the human in him. 

He belonged to no race; he was alone. 

Finally, he summed up enough courage and walked into the classroom. It appeared normal enough; desks, computers, students yelling and whispering, even the good old American flag and Texas flags. As he made his way to the teachers desk on the other side of the room whispers followed him. The teacher stood. A penguin of a man. He sunk into his little black shoes and his entire body gravitated to the ground.

  
"Yes, are you new?" A high squeaky voice.

  
Jack handed him his slip.

  
"Ah yes, well you can have a seat um.... right there." He popped his lips. "Here's you book and welcome to Algebra II."

  
Jack slipped into his seat avoiding all eye contact. Behind him he heard someone whisper; "Look, it's a vermin."

  
A piece of wadded paper hit him in the back of the neck and giggles preceded it. Jack leaned an elbow on the desk and rested the side of his head on his fist. Drums reverberated against the walls of his brain. Another piece of paper hit him on the neck; a wet piece of paper. 

/Ignore them Jack, the wiser part of him counseled him. They're immature, if you don't let them get to you they'll get tired of it. Not worth getting in a fight on you're first day. You've seen enough blood shed./

  
"Vermin," the boy behind him sneezed.

  
Jack laughed out loud this time. "Like I've never heard that one before," he muttered.

  
He felt a steel arm wrap around his neck and in his ear a whisper, "If you have something to say to me, say it to my face." The voice cut through the air like tiny shards of ice. They froze for a moment in that position. "That's what I thought."

  
The arm let go and the desk behind Jack wheezed as the boy leaned back into it. Jack touched his neck, he had no idea how what he said could have been heard.

  
"Vermin," someone else sneezed.

  
Jack turned to the boy opposite of him. "How old are you?" He asked. "I mean come on, last time I heard the 'loser' sneeze was in the first grade."

  
"Sterling, Riot, class has stared, be quiet," the teacher quacked.

  
Jack turned to face the front of the class and Riot, the one beside him turned to Sterling for direction. Sterling held a hand up. "After class," he mouthed.

***

Okay this is the point where I suggest you start reading Wolf at Midnight III: The Offspring. There's a lot you need to know about Sterling that if you don't read you might not understand...not to mention he ends up hooking up with another character later and from this perspective you see mainly the jerky side of him. I strongly suggest you read it. Oh, and if you read be kind and review. Reviews give my web mistress the warm fuzzies.   



	6. Gratitude

Chapter 6: Gratitude 

PLEASE Read and Review! Thanks for the reviews and feedback. 

***

Jack disappeared out the door as soon as the bell rang, he knew he'd have trouble with those boys if he waited around very long, but he also knew he really could not escape them, especially not in this crowd. 

/Oh well, he thought. Might as well stand up to them now, it's ridiculous to hide. I'm better at fighting and running anyhow. But wait, his common sense told him. How can you possibly contend with this guy? Who knows what he is? What kind of powers he has? Great. Common sense shows up now./

  
"Jack."

  
/Oh boy./ 

He turned. A young man, tall and dark, stood in front of him with a group of boys behind him. "Can I help you boys?" Jack asked. He crossed his arms.

  
"I don't like your attitude," the young man said giving him a push. "Vermin."

  
Jack tossed his head to flip the hair out of his eyes. He shoved his hands in his pockets uninterested in a fight. "And who might you be and why should I care?"

  
"Sterling," his eyes narrowed. "And you should care, because to us you're prey, my friend."

  
Jack grinned. "Prey huh? You a wolf 'er somethin'?"

  
Now Sterling smiled. "Not far from the mark. I'm a werewolf."

  
"Ah OK, so I should pull out all my silver bullets and jewelry eh?"

  
Sterling's eyes flashed yellow and the smile melted into a grimace.

  
"Wow, that's a pretty neat trick. In all my years on the streets of New York I never saw a thing like that." Jack laughed. "Well, now that I've been thoroughly warned or threatened as it were, I think I'll be goin' now."

  
He turned but Riot towered in his way. "Goin' somewhere Jack?"

  
Jack sized him up for a minute, not sure he wanted to take his chances. But before he had much time to react Riot pushed him again. Jack's hands flew up as he fell into Sterling, who in turn pushed him back in the direction he came from. He grabbed Riot's arm and twisted it behind his back. Riot yelped and Jack glanced down. Thank you mom, he thought as he remembered the silver ring he wore. 

Sterling took a swing trying not to hit Riot, but Jack threw his head back a bit. Then, with all his strength he shoved Riot forward into Sterling and jumped up to the rail of the stairs. He leaned out to the hallway suspended from one arm and supported by one leg. 

"We'll play again tomorrow boys."

  
They scrambled to their feet and glared up at him. Jack grinned, but a hand clamped down on his arm and dragged him over the railing. A group of boys all in letterman jackets like Sterling's encircled him. 

Great, Jack thought.

  
"What should we do with him, Sterling?" One of the guys asked.

  
"Just shake 'im up a bit." Sterling growled.

  
The clowns pulled him up the stairs. "Hey, can vermin fly?"

  
"Let's find out," Riot yelled.

  
The boys lifted him over their heads an threw him over the railing. 

Dead on the first day of school, Jack laughed to himself. That's got to be a record. But before he hit the ground someone caught him. 

Pearl.

  
Fantastic.

  
"It's the first day of school and I already have to save you?" Pearl said. "I thought I'd at least have a week. You're pretty impressive."

  
"Let me down." Jack said.

  
Pearl dropped him on the floor. "Better?"

  
Jack stood up. "Not really, but I'll survive." Sterling and his cronies were gone. Guess they had better things to do, he thought.

  
"Well, there's my good deed for the day." She smiled at him waiting for gratitude.

  
"Yeah, see ya," he turned to walk away.

  
Pearl grabbed him by the shirt. "Not so fast mister, what do you say?"

  
"Have a nice day?" Jack offered.

  
Pearl narrowed her eyes. "I should have let you land on your head," she said.

  
"What'd I do?"

  
"You're impossible!" She threw up her hands and walked in the other direction.

  
"I think she wanted you to thank her."

  
Jack turned to see Charlie. "Oh, well...uh, that would have been good wouldn't it?"

  
Charlie grinned. "You grew up on your own, on the streets, never having anything; no one to help you, no one to say 'thank you' to. It's just somethin' that she'll have t' learn," he observed. "And you have something t' learn too."

  
"What?"

  
"How to say... ah never mind, you'll learn eventually," Charlie said.

  
The bell rang and he cringed. "Why does that bell have to be so stinkin' loud?"

  
Jack stared for a moment, then turned to go. "By Charlie."

  
"Jack."

  
He turned again. "What?"

  
"You're not alone."  



	7. Uncanny Connection

Chapter 8: Uncanny Connection

PLEASE Read and Review!

***

"Ah great, what'd that kid do to me?" Xander stared at the cell walls. For the first time in a long time he felt very cold, endlessly cold. The look she had given him when she said Dakota's name; a look of pain, sorrow, anger, hate. 

/Stupid, stupid, stupid, he thought. I new I should never look into a person's face. Her eyes. So angry. Like mine./

  
Then he, knew where the cold came from; not from the room, or the window, but from her eyes. All their venom and ice had seeped into him when they pinned him in the dance room. 

"Stupid child," he said aloud. "What is her connection to Stevens?"

  
He tapped his foot on the ground. "Stevens...Stevens...I hate Stevens. Why did I let him get to me? What's the connection between him and..." something hit him. Those eyes... Not the same color but... the same eyes. Julia had brown eyes. 

He stood up. 

"Dakota has a kid."  



	8. Old Dog, New Tricks

Chapter 9: Old Dog, New Tricks

PLEASE Read and Review!

***

Jack fell onto the leather sofa and threw and arm over his head. Every muscle in his body begged for sleep.

  
"Long day Jack?" Josh asked sinking into the lazy boy next to the coach. The springs whined under his weight.

  
"The longest day of my life. I forgot how tiring school could be."

  
"How long has it been since you were in school?"

  
Jack rubbed his eyes and crossed his arms. "One year ago, when I was still in New York."

  
"New York huh? How'd you get down here?" Josh took a drink of his coffee.

  
"I uh, borrowed some money from my mom and bought a bus ticket." He sighed.

  
"Why'd you chose Katy, Texas?"

  
"It's the farthest away I could get from New York."

  
"What's so bad about New York?" Charlie asked walking in.

  
Jack stared for a moment as memories overwhelmed his mind.

  
"Your mom." Charlie said.

  
Jack looked over at him. "What d' you mean 'my mom'?"

  
"Sorry, that's not exactly what I meant. I just ask because I ran away from my mom and thought you might have too." 

  
Jack stared again. "You ran away from your mother, why?"

  
"She was a drunk and her boyfriends were abusive. But I think what you really want to know is how I ran away, being blind and all." Charlie said.

  
"OK," Jack said slowly. "How did you run away?"

  
"By using my head, how else. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm stupid," Charlie said simply. "I had been saving up since I was nine for my plane ticket. Two years ago I road first class out of Santa Monica, California and ended up here."

  
"Here? You mean Darkwood Community?"

  
"Yeah, I'd been talking over the phone with David, a guy you haven't met yet."

  
"Someone said his name this morning in the kitchen."

  
"Yeah well, I found him through a friend who'd known him some years back." Charlie sighed. Even though he wore sun glasses Jack could see the pain in his face. The lines of a weary wonderer seemed to have been drawn on it.

  
At the front of the house someone opened and slammed the door shut. The glass pieces of the chess set on the coffee table shivered and Charlie covered his ears. 

Pearl walked in. 

"Sorry Charlie," she said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I had a frustrating night."

  
"What happened?" Josh asked.

  
"Let me go down the list," she started. "First, I got the finger from an old man while I was going down Grand Parkway, then, I ripped my tights warming up, then, I pulled a muscle during the teacher's warm up, then, my partner dropped me and I twisted my ankle. Not to mention Xander Collins-"

  
"Xander Collins?" Josh said eyes widening. "What'd that jerk want?"

  
"To quote 'watch me dance'," Pearl said. "Apparently he escaped two days ago and has been doing it often. But I put him back in his place."  


"How d' you do that?" Jack asked.

  
"Froze time and called Darron. He's back in jail." She put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I'm going to go up stairs and finish my homework." Charlie said grimacing.

  
"Oh hey Charlie, can you help me with my Calculus?" Josh asked.

  
"Sure." The two boys disappeared up the stairs.

  
"So," Jack said. "You're a dancer?"

  
Pearl flopped over the side of the vacated lazy boy. "Yeah, ballet  
actually."

  
"Really," he paused. "I figured you for a more jazzy or break dance kinda girl."

  
"Well I do do break dancing but I mainly focus on ballet." She swung her legs and beat the side of the chair with her heels. "So you learned something surprising about me, now what about you? What should surprise me about you?"

  
Jack grinned, only half of his mouth turning up. "I dance to, but not ballet. I took a little bit when I was younger but I prefer break dance and well, you know. When I was in school in New York we did the musical Newsies and I was one of the main characters so I had to dance."

  
"Wow, that does surprise me." Pearl said. "We have some classes like that at school. I teach the ballet and break dancing classes, you can come if you want."

  
Jack nodded. "Well, I'm getting tired, so I'm gonna go to bed." He stood and walked to the stairs.

  
"Night Jack." Pearl said.

  
"Night." He turned back to her half way up. "Thanks Pearl, for today I mean." With that he made his way up the stairs.

  
Pearl stared after him, brown eyes wide mouth agape.

  
Good job Jack, Charlie thought with a smile.  



	9. Girls and Mistrust

Chapter 10: Girls and Mistrust 

PLEASE Read and Review! I apologize for the long wait. I have been so incredibly busy lately, but hopefully by second semester the overwhelming amounts of school work will cease. 

***

"How can I trust him?"

  
The rain drummed it's fingers against the window and Cody stared at her reflection in the mirror. She'd forgiven Alex, or so she'd said, but still in her heart a sick feeling lingered. Images of Alex being with so many girls flooded her thoughts. The pain increased with every picture. He'd apologized a million times, not only in words but in everything he did. 

Alex would open doors for her, tell her how much prettier than this and that girl, and hug her, but still the doubts hovered over her head. The creaking floor made her turn. Alex stood in hallway holding a cigarette in his shaking hand.

  
"Hey Alex, come on in."

  
He took a step forward. "Oh, do you want me to put this out first?"

  
"No, it's OK."

  
Alex walked all the way in and stood next to Cody. "Do you want to go out tonight? I mean, just to get your mind off everything."

  
Cody rolled her lips into each other and stared at him funny before she realized it.

  
"You don't want to," he observed.

  
"Oh Alex, it's just that...right now...I'm-"

  
"Having a hard time trusting me," Alex finished. 

He sighed and ran his empty hand through his hair. 

"I don't blame you, I knew...never mind."

  
She looked out the window. "I'm sorry Alex. You have no idea how much I want to trust you, but, I don't know, just give me time."

  
Alex took her hands and lowered to his knees. "Cody, you can have all the time you want. I'll wait for you 'till the day I die if I have to." He stood again and kissed her on the forehead. Then he walked out the door. 

Outside, and into the rain.  


  



	10. Depleting Hope

Chapter 11: Depleting Hope 

PLEASE Read and Review! I apologize for the long wait. I have been so incredibly busy lately, but hopefully by second semester the overwhelming amounts of school work will cease. 

***

/Cold, cold, cold/ Alex thought. /I hate hospitals, especially this one./

  
He walked into the room and sat next to the bed. Dakota's chest barely rose and fell. Other than that he lay there frozen in one position.  


Frozen, ice, cold, death. It stood next to Dakota every moment reaching closer and closer. Alex could almost see it.

  
"Hey Dakota." Silence answered him. "You don't look so good. Ya know, you need t' wake up soon. There's a lot of us who need your advice." Alex laughed. "The doctors are sayin' you're gonna die. I know better. You'll prove 'em wrong right? Xander lost remember? Remember?" 

/Remember Dakota, you beat him./ 

He spoke telepathically now.

  
/Xander almost had you, but you shot back. He fell. He's in jail now. You put him there. Don't give up now, the guy who killed your wife is getting justice. Come on man.../

  
The sound from the heart monitor extended in one long howl. Dakota's  
heart had stopped beating.  
  



	11. Fleeting Life

Chapter 12: Fleeting Life

PLEASE Read and Review!

***

The sound of a cell phone down stairs in Darron's room tore Charlie from a dream. He listened to the conversation from both ends.

  
"Darron, get down to the hospital, we have a problem with Dakota."

  
"I'm on my way."

  
Charlie listened to him stand, throw on the clothes from the floor, and run out the door towards the hospital across the street.

  
"What happened?" Darron asked as he ran. His voice bounced a little with every step.

  
"His heart stopped. Your brother's here and is helping him for the moment but we need you to help to."

  
"Why, isn't David strong enough?"

  
"It's coming from somewhere else, he not dying from anything natural."

  
"You mean Paul, or Karma or someone like that?"

  
"Someone like that, we're not sure."

  
"OK, I'm almost there, so I'll hang up now. Bye."

  
Charlie listened to his feet beat the ground and the sliding door open. He could almost see Darron running to the elevator. He tapped his hand against his pant leg and mumbled about elevators being to slow. His arm banged against the elevator door as he pushed through before it had fully opened. Darron ran into Dakota's room.

  
"What's goin' on Dave?"

  
"It's Paul, he's trying to kill him, I've got his heart beating but if I let go it'll stop again. I need you to cut the connection between him and Paul." David explained.

  
One of the chairs mumbled as Darron eased into it. He shut his eyes. A light filled the room, and Charlie could hear a yell from very far away.  
  
"Done." Darron said simply. "For now of course."

  
David slumped into the other chair and sighed. "We can't keep this up."  
  
"You look tired. Why don't you go home?" Darron suggested.

  
David shook his head. "I'm too scared too leave him now." He laughed.

  
"Why can't or won't Dakota fight for himself?" Alex asked. Charlie could make out the pat of Alex's Vans across the tile floor.

  
"He hasn't the strength," David explained.

  
"But I thought you said he defeated Xander once in his mind. That time you found him at uh...Sharla and Scott's house right?"

  
David rubbed his neck. "I think Xander severely weakened his mind too, he got smart when he tried to kill him this time. Plus, Paul is very strong, even after our fight."

  
Alex kicked Dakota's bed. 

Charlie heard the bed squeak and knew that Dakota sat up. He heard him breathing heavily. He stared unseeing at the wall, his mouth hung open.

  
"Dakota!" All three yelled. But his eyes rolled under his eyelids and he slumped back onto the bed, unconscious again.  



	12. Heart to Heart

Chapter 13: Heart to Heart

PLEASE Read and Review!

***

Josh sat up in bed gasping for breath. He felt as if he had been held underwater for a long time and had just come up for a breath.

  
"I've got to get my brain fixed." He said to the walls of his room, "Why'm I tortured by these dreams." Josh swung his legs over the side of the bed and let his feet hang. Charlie walked into his room.

  
"What was it about this time?" He asked.

  
Josh sighed. "It was different than most of them. This guy was lying in a hospital room first. The suddenly I was in his place, I felt what he felt and saw what he saw." He paused.

  
"What'd ya see?" Charlie asked.

  
Josh stared for a moment. "Blackness. Empty blackness. But a little light. I thought I heard someone talking. And then I couldn't breath and my heart..." He touched his chest and could not continue.

  
"Stopped."

  
Josh looked up at Charlie. "How'd you know?"

  
"Wild guess. Did anything else happen?"

  
"No, I woke up after that. I just don't understand. I really couldn't breath, and I really felt my heart stop." He put his head in his hands. "I'm so confused. Why do I keep having these dreams?"

  
"Are we having a party in here?" Pearl asked walking in.

  
"Come on in Sigmund Freud, Josh had another dream." Charlie said.

  
"I know, I've seen that look before. Plus I heard him explain it to you." She crawled up on the bed beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. "You OK bud?"

  
"No, I'm going for a walk." He stood and walked out the door, in his night pants, wife beater, and slippers. The stairs creaked under his weight and the door protested against his opening it. Goose bumps ran over his arms as he walked into the night. Then he ran. The icy wind cut into his skin. But at the same time his heart leapt up on wings and his mind cleared. Trees ahead. He faded into the forest and ended up in the park.

  
"Jack?" Jack lay on one of the benches staring at the stars. He sat up at the sound of his name.

  
"Oh hey Josh. Little cold to be going for a jog isn't it?"

  
"Well isn't it a little cold to be sleeping out on a park bench?" Josh sat next to him trying to catch his breath. "I thought you'd be tired of sleeping outside."

  
Jack leaned forward and lit a cigarette. "I just like the stars. They help me think. Now what's your story?" He sat back and rested an arm on the back of the bench.

  
"I had another dream and had to get away from it."

  
"So you ran?" Jack asked. "I didn't know you could run from dreams."

  
Josh laughed and put his foot on the bench. "Sounds kind of dumb doesn't it?"

  
"Naw. I've run from worse things."

  
They sat in silence for a moment. A band of crickets performed for them somewhere unseen and the trees played a game with the wind.

  
"So Josh," Jack said resting an elbow on his knee. "What's your story, I mean, your whole story? Why are you here? Where are your parents?"

Josh drummed his fingers on the bench. "I have no idea, or I don't remember rather."

  
"How do you not remember?" Jack asked. The smoke from his cigarette curved up to the sky and slowly dissipated.

  
"Apparently, last year Bethanie's family and mine, got into a car accident. Our parents..." he paused, but then continued. "died and we both got amnesia. I suppose the accident triggered our powers."

  
"What is yours?"

  
"I have telepathy, and Bethanie breath underwater and fly. I don't know why. Most people get powers that help them out of a situation, but..."

  
He shrugged.

  
Jack nodded.

  
"Life sucks sometimes."

  
Jack looked over at Josh. "Wow, I didn't expect that to come out of your mouth. Why does life suck for you?"

  
"I'm an orphan, completely alone, I have these dreams that drive me up the wall, and...I really don't have much to complain about do I?"

  
"Nope."

  
"Well you certainly are honest." Josh laughed.

  
"Sorry, don't know any other way to be." He paused. "So what are your dreams about?"

  
"These two people. A guy and a girl, both of which are dying or being killed." Josh explained.

  
"Your parents maybe?"

  
"I have no idea. Both of them were too young to be my parents."

  
"But if they died and you don't remember them, wouldn't it be logical that they would be young?" Jack said.

  
Josh put his elbow on his knee and sat in silence for a moment.. "Not really. The accident happened last year, and besides, I don't remember them so how come I see them in my head?"

  
"If I were you I'd ask Darron. He would probably know right? I mean if you were brought here when you were a little kid then he'd have to know."

  
"You're right, I think I will go talk to him." He stood, then sat again. "What about you? Why'd you run from home?"

  
"I didn't run. I took a train."

  
"A train? I thought you said you took a bus." Josh said.

  
"Oh yeah. I meant bus."

  
"So why'd you leave home? How 'bout that?"

  
The corner of Jack's mouth reached for his ear. "I came down here to get away from the crowded streets of New York."

  
Josh shook his head. "You're not gonna tell me are you?"

  
Jack stood. "You know, it's gonna suck livin' here. A guy can't hide his past. Much less run from it."

  
"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to. I didn't read your mind. I can just tell your lying." Josh said.

  
"I'm goin' to bed, see ya tomorrow Josh."

  
"Bye Jack," Josh said. Now for some sleep.  



	13. Not Done Yet

Chapter 14: Not Done Yet

PLEASE Read and Review!

***

Riley stared at Dakota again. She had never seen anyone look so pale, so sick, so devoid of any life. Since his fight with Xander he had lost immense amounts of weight and much of the color in his face, and yet, his mouth almost smiled. She did not know what gave her that impression but she saw it there. And stranger still, she felt like she could still talk to him, and he could give her advice, or respond to her. It made no sense. But she was here now and she had something very important to tell him.

  
"Hey kiddo," she started. "I have something to tell you. Thought this might be more exciting than all the doctor psycho babble you must be hearing. Kris and I have decided that as soon as Paul and Karma are captured we're going to get married. Can you believe it? After five years of knowing each other he finally asks me. But he had to wait ya know? The Counsel had to be reformed. So you see, you have to wake up, because you have to be there to be our best man. And you have to be there to see Paul when he's thrown in jail. And you have to be okay soon, you just have to..."

  
She stopped and stared at him. His face seemed to fill with an odd light. 

/I know you're going to be alright/, she said telepathically. /You were made for great things. You're not done yet./


	14. Humanity Lost

Chapter 15: Humanity Lost

PLEASE Read and Review!

***

"Stevens has a kid. Pearl is his kid. But how on earth is that possible? He's eighteen, and she's sixteen. It doesn't make sense."

  
Xander paced back and forth in his cell. "What I wouldn't do for a cigarette."

  
His hands shook. Just like Alex's in the coffee shop last week, he thought. Last week. I can't believe it was only last week. We were on top, we had them cornered. I got Dakota face first in the mud and Karma had Alex by the balls. How'd we fall so fast? Even four days ago. I nearly had him, what'd that bastard do to me?

  
"How'd I loose to him. It's ridiculous."

  
"No it's not. Good will always triumph over evil."

  
Xander spun to the doors of the cell. "Jagger."

  
The young man pushed the hard metal door out of his way then behind his back. "So, you finally got put in your place? Wish I'd done it myself." He smiled, his face devoid of any sympathy.

  
"What do you want?" Xander asked coldly.

  
"To give you the courtesy of a cigarette." He threw him a package then a lighter. "And take you to a meeting. The counsel has to ask you something."

  
"What do they have to ask me? I could write them answer in a letter and you could deliver it to them," Xander suggested coldly. "I'd rather die before I go to them."

  
Jagger grabbed him by the shirt an drug him close. "And after the stunt you pulled with Dakota, his girlfriend, and aunt I'd like to kill you."

  
Xander pushed him against the wall. "Go ahead, I'd love to see you try."

  
The next thing Xander knew he found himself tasting a mix of smashed cigarette and carpet. Jagger clamped his hands behind his back and jerked him up. "Let's go Collins."

  
The rows of pictures past them on the walls as they made their way to the meeting room. Young men and woman eyed them with a strange, seductive ere. Ariel's picture at the end sent pain through Xander's heart. Pain? No, maybe fear. If someone like Ariel could be taken down from their height of power anyone could. Even Paul. Only a matter  
of time, he thought.

  
The door to the counsel meeting room swung open. Xander's eyes swept from David's face to Kris's and then Darron's. "So where's the real power behind this group?" Xander asked. Jagger pushed him down into a seat at one end of the table.

  
"Oh Riley?" Kris asked. "She's at the hospital with Dakota."

  
"Is the little bastard dead yet?" Xander asked.

  
"No actually he's alive-"

  
"But not well I'm sure," Xander finished.

  
"Take his cuffs off," David said to Jagger who obeyed immediately.

  
"Now, to the problem at hand. You're going to tell us where Paul is."

  
Xander laughed and shook his head. "You're some kind of dumb if you think I'm gonna do that."

  
David raised his eyebrows. "What could you possibly gain from him being out of jail Xander?" He said standing. "If you think Paul's going to rise back to power, you're wrong. He's been cast down."

  
Xander scoffed. "Then how come you want him so badly?"

  
"He should be brought to justice," David said. "Besides, we had a problem with him last night."

  
"So, he's been thrown down huh?"

  
"Yes, he has," David said firmly.

  
"Then how come he still has power over Dakota?"

  
"That, is exactly what we want to find out Xander." Kris said.

  
"What? You think I did something? I mean, besides the obvious." Darron laughed. "You know it's funny." He put his hands on the table and leaned over into Xander's face. "You really wouldn't give a fig if Paul were caught or not if it were going to cost you. The only reason you joined with him was to take a stab at Dakota. You knew that with his power no one could stop you."

  
"Yeah," Kris said. "You'd tell us where he was in a heart beat if we told you we'd cut off your-"

  
"Kris." David stopped him.

  
Xander shook his head. "I won't have to worry about that though will I? The 'good guys' always have to be nice to their prisoners. That's why the 'villains' always have the edge. We have no regard for human life."

  
"You got that right," Kris muttered. "The way you treat people makes it seem like you aren't one."

  
"Good. Humans suck."

  
"What, you've forgotten that you were human once Xander? Or did that humanity die with that girl you killed in Ireland?"

  
Xander jumped across the table and grabbed Kris's neck. Faster than ever before he sucked away all the energy and power. But Darron and David grabbed and yanked him away. Kris grasped and grabbed his neck, red with burns. Xander's eyes had widened and his jaw jutted forward but he didn't say anything. A fired burned in his eyes that they had  
never seen before. He tired to leap forward again but the iron hands on his shoulders and arms kept him in place.

  
"Kris," David said. "Now is not the time to bring up past transgressions."

  
The two boys stared at one another for a moment and the room filled with heat. No one said a word. Finally David made a decision. "Jagger take Xander back to his cell."

  
As he left Xander looked back at Kris, "I hope you die."  



	15. Retraction

Chapter 16: Retraction 

PLEASE Read and Review!

***

Riley stomped into the hospital room next to Dakota's, the one that Kris now occupied. Kris looked up as she came in. "Hey Ri-"

  
"Don't give me that!" She pointed a finger at him. "Why'd you have to go and open your big mouth around him? Don't you even think about dying on me!"

  
"Sorry." He muttered miserably.

  
David walked in. "Daddy!" Riley pointed at Kris.

  
"What?"

  
"Fix him!"

  
He put his hands on her arms. "Sweety it's OK. Xan-"

  
"How can it be OK? Those are poisonous burns. From what I'm told Xander probably expected to be pulled off and left those to kill him."

  
She gasped for breath.

  
"Listen to me Riley. Xander did leave them poisonous, but for some reason, he took the poison out."  



	16. Confessions

Chapter 17: Confessions

PLEASE Read and Review!

***

The doors to the cell ground against the floor as Riley pushed them open. All the lights were out but her cat like vision kicked in and she could make out the lump on the bed in the corner quite clearly.

  
"Xander," she whispered walking closer to him.

  
He laid facing the wall and did not make any move to turn to her.

  
"What?" He mumbled.

  
"Turn around when I'm talking to you," she commanded. Against his will he rolled over and sat up. In the process he rolled his eyes.

  
"What?"

  
Riley took a breath. "Thank you."

  
Xander raised and eyebrow and frowned. "For what?"

  
"For not killing Kris today." She said.

  
Xander laughed softly. "Well don't think that it was out of the goodness of my heart, because there isn't any."

  
"Then why'd you do it?" She sat in the chair across from his bed.

  
He eyed her. "He wasn't worth killing."

  
"I don't believe you."

  
"What? Why not?"

  
Riley leaned forward. "I don't know." She paused and thought for a moment, her eyes on the ground. Then she looked at him. "So what happened in Ireland all those years ago?"

  
Xander leaned forward. "Sigmund Freud, analyze someone else."

  
"Boy," Riley said as her eyes narrowed. "You're going to tell me your story, willingly or unwillingly."

  
Xander thought for a moment. He knew she could force him to tell, so he might as well do so. No use lying either, he thought. "Fine. I don't know why you want to know but fine."

  
"Oh, and while you're at it, tell me how you got your power."

  
"Whatever." Xander shook his head and pushed the air out of his mouth.

  
"One night I had gone for a walk in the woods. I went past all the boundaries, I don't know why, it was like someone was pulling me by a chain...or.. I don't know. Anyway, who do I run into? The one and only Karma. She immediately grabbed me by the shoulders and told me to kiss her. Needless to say this shocked me a bit and when she tried to kiss me I pushed her away." He paused.

  
"Go on." Riley said.

  
"What, you believe me?"

  
"Why? Shouldn't I?"

  
Xander stared for a moment. "I figured you'd think I jumped at the opportunity."

  
"No, I think you were different back then."

  
"Well...anyway...uh after I pushed her away she said, "What's wrong, don't you like me?" In her little baby voice. And I said, "I don't even know you." "Why should that make a difference?" She returned. So I tried to walk away because she was giving me the creeps, but the next thing I knew she had jumped me from behind. I guess she was a bit upset that I rejected her or she wanted me to obtain a power because she went nuts. I experienced American Psycho first hand. When I woke up I guess a day later, I was in shock because I was still alive. Realizing I could walk I ran home. My...sister ran to meet me when I came back. When she saw me she grabbed my hand..."

  
Riley looked closely at him. His green eyes shone in the moonlight that poured in through the window. He's crying, she thought. I don't believe...oh yes I do. He is human no matter how much he denies it. Xander cleared his throat but it still cracked as he spoke. "Well you can guess what happened. She died instantaneously and my family went ballistic. My mother couldn't look at me, my brother, whose rep. by the way wasn't the best, went after me with an axe, and my father ran me out of town. So that's it, story time's over little girl, so do your psychoanalysis."

  
Riley took his hand. "I'm sorry that happened, but you do know your sister's death wasn't your fault, you had no idea."

  
Xander scoffed. "Save you sympathy bull for someone who needs it."

  
Riley shook her head and stood. You're hopeless Xander, she thought. Then, as she shut the doors, "I'll pray for you."

  
Xander watched her dissolve into the night.  



	17. Misunderstanding

Chapter 18: Misunderstanding 

PLEASE Read and Review!

***

"Kristopher Francis Tyler, we need to talk."

  
"Your middle name is Francis?" Alex asked.

  
"Alex... uhhggg." Riley pointed out the door.

  
He stood, shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked out mumbling.

  
"What'd I do?" Kris asked.

  
"Did you know that the girl Xander accidentally killed was his sister, and did you further know that not only did his brother go after him with an axe but his father ran him out of town."

  
"You went to see him? Are you okay?"

  
"Don't give me that! I can take care of myself. And don't change the subject." Riley yelled.

  
Kris shut his eyes. "You're right, I was wrong for saying what I did, but what do you want me to do?"

  
"Apologizing would be a good first step," she said. "And in the future I'd appreciate it if you'd check out all your facts before you go insulting people who have the ability and the desire to put you six feet under."

  
"It's pointless Riley you know what he'll say," Kris said pushing himself up in bed. "I don't need your sympathy."

  
"It doesn't matter, " Riley said. "And I'm giving you back your ring until you go and apologize."

  
"What?" Kris yelled his voice went up an octave higher.

  
Riley planted the ring in his big palm. "Now."

  
"Can't I at least wait until tomorrow or-"

  
"No, now! You've got an ample amount of energy, he gave you back your powers remember?"

  
Kris whipped off the covers and stomped to the bathroom. "Fine, fine, fine. The things I do for you." He mumbled.

  
"I heard that!"  



	18. Prince Charming

Chapter 19: Prince Charming 

PLEASE Read and Review!

***

"His hand's so cold." Stephanie's voice quivered.

  
Cody put an arm around her friend's shoulder's but kept her lips together.

  
"He's even smaller than he was five days ago. He's going to die I know he is." Sparkling tears rushed down her cheeks. "Dakota...Dakota. Please. You can make it through this, I know you can." She squeezed his hand and Dakota rolled to face her. Her mouth dropped and she sucked in air quickly. 

"He moved! He moved! He moved!"

  
"Yes dear I can see that," Cody said.

  
"But he hasn't moved since he passed out in David's car, except for last night. He moved! He moved!"

  
"What's going on in here?" David asked. The smell of the outdoors filled the girls noses with his entrance.

  
"He moved! He-"

  
"Stephanie chill." Cody looked up to David. "He rolled over, but I don't know why she's freaking out so much."

  
"Well we told her it would be a good sign if he moved. Maybe he'll wake up soon."

  
"What's so good about him waking up? He'll still be dying right?"

  
"But if he's awake he can fight for himself Cody," Stephanie explained.

  
"If he wakes up that means part of the spell is broken."

  
"Steph. this isn't a fairy tale, he did not prick his finger on a spinning wheel." Cody said. 

"It's not like you can just kiss him and he'll come out of it."

  
"What a great idea!"

  
"Steph." She grabbed her shoulders. "You are loosing it. Life is not a fairy tale come back to planet earth."

  
"Well maybe you need a little fantasy in your life. You're so stuck to the fact that you can't enjoy what's right in front of you." Stephanie yelled back.

  
"Uh, I'll be outside if anything else happens," David said. He backed out of the room.

  
"What are you talking about?" Cody asked.

  
"Alex."

  
"What?"

  
"Alex loves you in case you haven't noticed and you're turning your back on him."

  
"Did he tell you about his past? Did he tell you about kissing Karma?"

  
"Yes he did, he told me everything. All about the drugs, the girls, and his father. Didn't he ask your forgiveness?"

  
"Well yeah, but how can I trust him?" Cody asked her eyes drooped.

  
"Cody listen to me," she took her hands. "You're right, life's not like a fairy tale. Alex is not the knight in shining armor riding up on a white stallion. He's not going to be perfect. But dear he treats you like you were a god- I mean goddess. I know it will be hard to trust  
him but you have to give him a chance."

  
"No I don't."

  
"Cody!"

  
"I'm kidding."

  
"Just give him one more chance." Stephanie pleaded.

  
"Yeah Cody, give the poor guy a break."

  
Two heads whipped around to the hospital bed. "Dakota. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." Stephanie dove onto the bed wrapping her arms around his neck.

  
"David get in here!" Cody yelled.

  
"Dakota I can't believe it, I can't believe it."

  
"Steph...Steph."

  
"Yes?"

  
"I can't breath," his voice came out hoarsely.

  
Stephanie scooted off back into her chair. "Sorry. I just can't believe you're awake."

  
"I feel terrible." He groaned.

  
"Well you look terrible."

  
"David, it's good to see you again."

  
"Thank you Lord." Stephanie whispered.

  
Suddenly Dakota's eyes went wide and his face lost all it's color. "No, no."

  
"What? What is it Dakota?" David asked taking a step toward the bed.

  
"Get away, go away. Go, go!" His eyes rolled into the back of his head  
again and he said no more.  



	19. Undeniable Cruelty

Chapter 20: Undeniable Cruelty 

PLEASE Read and Review!

***

The corners of Paul's mouth stretched to his ears and he cracked his knuckles. The chair he sat in muttered as he leaned back and laced his fingers behind his head.

  
"You look extremely pleased with yourself." Karma said sliding over the wood of his desk. "What'd you do, kill a nun?"

  
"No, better," Paul replied. "I just enjoy building up people's hope, only to dash it to pieces."

  
Karma bit into a red apple. It's blood ran down the side of her mouth and she whipped it off with her thumb. "What'd you do?"

  
"I let Dakota wake up for a few moments, then dragged him back to sleep. If I can't kill him now I can at least torture him and the ones he loves." Paul rested his feet on the desk. "I have near complete control over him."

  
"Well we have something to discuss," Karma said scooting closer to him.

  
He put his arm around her waist.

  
"What is it?"

  
"Xander."

  
"Why, he can work from the inside, he's perfectly capable of helping himself." Paul said, "He's weak."

  
"How do you mean?" He rubbed her bare thigh.

  
She flicked him away and stood, arching her back like a cat. "Those people have something over us Paul, besides the fact that you lost to David. They are nice, even to Xander." She walked to the door and spun on her heel, the red flames of her dress wrapping around her legs. "He is susceptible to turning."

  
Paul ran his thumb along a knife. "Then we'll have to find a way to permanently stain them in his eyes."

  
"How are we going to do that?"

  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  



	20. Wooden Pews and a Lady in White

Chapter 21: Wooden Pews and a Lady in White

Stephanie rubbed her wet eyes. She knew her make up probably covered her face but she really didn't care. The silence of the room made her shiver and she pulled Dakota's covers over her legs. She scooted down to lay beside him propping her head up with one arm. His hand fell against hers, ice cold. She heaved and then slumped over, her head on his chest. Just to feel him breath. Even the breath that came out felt cold. Stephanie held his hand and laid it on his chest. 

/Don't just lie here stupid,/ her mind screamed. /See if there's anything you can do./ 

She sat up and set her jaw. "You're right, I'm not just going to lay here." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. 

Light filled the room and she jerked back. The hospital disappeared and she saw a  
church. Roses decorated the glossy wooden pews and men and women dressed in their finest turned to look at her. She looked down at her own dress, a wedding dress, then looked up. Dakota stood at the front of the church in a tux smiling. That beautiful bright smile. White teeth against his wonderful tan skin. But just as suddenly as the scene  
had come it disappeared and she sat again in the hospital room sucking in all the air she could. 

/What was that?/ She wondered. /I have to find someone, someone like David./

Stephanie stood and walked to the door, but light filled her vision again. Bip sat on the couch in a living room, then she saw the hospital. 

"Bip? Ok I don't know why, but I have the sudden urge to see Bip, maybe he knows something I don't." She said to Dakota. "Where can I find him? Well you're no help. Who's living room was that? Apartment...Um, oh wait, he lives in the apartment across from David's house! Bye Dakota, I'm going to find some answers."  



	21. Tiny Voices

Chapter 22: Tiny Voices

"That's a good girl Stephanie, come here."  



	22. Jealous Ex?

Chapter 23: Jealous Ex?

PLEASE Read and Review!

***

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Cody yelled at the person outside her door. They seemed to be bell happy. She grabbed the metal handle and yanked it open to reveal a young lady. "Are you selling something for school?"  
  
"Oh no," the girl said. "My name is Heather Kidd, I'm here to talk about a mutual friend."

  
"Who? And why?"

  
"Alex Crammer."

  
Cody's eyes widened. "Oh really?" She stepped outside and shut the door behind her. "Sit down." Cody said pointing to the porch swing. She stared for a moment. "So how do you know Alex?"

  
"We slept together back in Colorado, I was one of his 'girlfriends'," Heather said.

  
Cody coughed on her gum but remained silent.

  
"I just wanted to warn you about him."

  
"Sweet heart, Alex told me all about his past, all about how he slept around, all about the drugs. I don't need you, a stranger, to remind me. He's-"

  
"Changed? Look, I'm well aware that you don't know me, but I know Alex. He's 'changed' before, and it's all to get into a girls pants," Heather said, her eyes glistened with tears.

  
"Heather, I know Alex too. I can see that he's changed, he asked my forgiveness and I'm going to give him a second chance. I'm sorry he hurt you but I know he's changed."

  
"So did I. I forgave him, I gave him a second chance, but he still cheated on me." Heather said.

  
Cody shook her head struggling. 

/Maybe she's right/, she thought. /No, she's a stranger, she could be anyone./ "How do I know you're not just a jealous ex. trying to break us up? You have no idea what Alex is going through right now. His best friend is dying, he almost died himself-"

  
"Probably from some sexually transmitted disease."

  
"No, someone tried to kill him, and it's none of your business why," Cody said firmly.

  
Heather stood up. "Oh Cody I would have said the same thing last year. I knew about his reputation, but he told me he'd changed, that he'd 'found Jesus' or some crap like that. But it was all a ploy to get into my pants."

  
Cody's mouth dropped. How would she know about that unless.../Alex you bastard./ 

Heather bent down and held Cody's shoulders. "I don't want to see Alex break anyone else's heart. Get away from him now."

  
"No, no," Cody said trying to remember Dakota's words. "You keep saying he's trying to get into my pants, but he hasn't made a move to do that yet. He hasn't even kissed me."

  
Heather shut her eyes. "Well I can't decide for you, and I don't blame you if you don't believe me. But at least heed my warning, he will hurt you."  



	23. Vicious Words

Chapter 24: Vicious Words

PLEASE Read and Review! Sorry it has taken so long, but I hope all of you are still with me. My friend who updates for me has had computer problems, but they are alright now. Updates will now become more frequent. Thank you for being so patient and God bless. 

***  


Cody sat outside on the porch swing twiddling her thumbs. The hills in the distance slowly swallowed the sun and through the clouds it projected amazing purples and pinks and oranges. The coo of a dove interrupted the silence at random intervals.

  
Cody sighed. "Oh Alex." Images of him kissing that girl, that perfect girl, and others floated through her head. She tried to push them away but she would have had more success trying to hold the sea back with a broom. 

'He's 'changed' before...' Heather's voice echoed in her head. 'He'll break your heart.'  


/How can I trust him?/ She wondered. 

/'I know it will be hard to trust him but you have to give him a chance.'/ Stephanie's voice came. 

"I can't, I can't," she cried into her hands. "Oh Alex why?"

  
"Why what? What'd I do?"

  
Cody looked up at Alex who had just walked up the steps of her porch.

  
Something inside her snapped. "You bastard." She growled.

  
"What? What'd I do now?"

  
"Does the name Heather Kidd ring a bell in that little brain of yours?" Cody asked.

  
"You met Heather?"

  
"Yes I did, and she told me all about your syndrome."

  
"Syndrome?" Alex asked.

  
"How you 'change' a lot. She said you told her the same story you told me. "How could I have been so blind? You are such a liar. Why'd you have to use God for your own selfish gain huh?"

  
"I don't understand," Alex said. "I never told Heather that story-"

  
"Oh so it was a story. You jerk!"

  
"It is not a story. You're just twisting my words."

  
"How can I trust you? Everything you told me was a lie-"

  
"Look Cody you don't even know Heather, did she mention that she came on to me?"

  
"Oh yeah, the next thing you're gonna tell me is that you pushed her away, right?"

  
Alex looked down at his feet then to the sun sinking behind the hills and rubbed the back of his neck.

  
"You lied to so many people, I'm sure it has gotten pretty easy to put on that innocent puppy face hasn't it?"

  
"I have never lied to you Cody, never, and I can honestly say that." Alex said looking her straight in the eyes.

  
She turned from him and crossed her arms. "Get out of my house."

  
Alex felt something sharp cut through his heart and his stomach knotted. He opened his mouth but then shut it and descended down the steps. As he turned to walk to the front of the house he stopped. "I'm sorry Cody...I'm sorry."

  
The lump in Cody's throat grew and she clenched her teeth. "Go away."

  
She could not look at him.

  
Alex walked to his car, and went away.


	24. Hidden Truths

Chapter 25: Hidden Truths

PLEASE Read and Review! Sorry it has taken so long, but I hope all of you are still with me. My friend who updates for me has had computer problems, but they are alright now. Updates will now become more frequent. Thank you for being so patient and God bless. 

***  


Bethanie knocked on Darron's office door. The slick wood make her knuckles shine.

  
Darron's deep voice beckoned her to come in.

  
She pushed with all her strength to get the door open. 

/Why does this door have to be so heavy?/ She wondered. 

The light from the window warmed her and glinted off her blond hair.

  
Darron's brown eyes moved away from his lap top. "Bethanie, what's up?"  
  
Bethanie clasped her hands in front of her and pursed her lips. "I need to ask you a question."

  
"Okay, go ahead."

  
Silence. 

Bethanie swayed back and forth on her heels and opened her mouth, then shut it.

  
"Bethanie, what's wrong?"

  
"I want an answer, but I don't know if you will or can give it to me."

  
"Ah I see," Darron said. "Beth, the only thing I can say to that is that you'll never know unless you ask me."

  
She swayed again and then sat down in a chair across from his desk.

  
"Okay, I know that a year ago Josh's family and mine were in a car accident. I know that our parents died and we both got amnesia. But...."

  
Darron leaned forward.

  
"It doesn't seem logical. How could we both get amnesia? How could both sets of parents die? I don't understand."

  
The corners of Darron's mouth turned up and he nodded his head. "I knew you would catch on pretty quickly. And," he sighed easing back into his chair, the leather squeaking. "I suppose we really can't hide it from you any more. Now you're going to have to keep everything I tell you to yourself. I'm not sure whether you're in danger anymore or not, but  
just to be safe, don't tell this to a soul, especially not Josh."


	25. PMS?

Chapter 26: PMS?

PLEASE Read and Review! Sorry it has taken so long, but I hope all of you are still with me. My friend who updates for me has had computer problems, but they are alright now. Updates will now become more frequent. Thank you for being so patient and God bless. 

***  


"Jack, why in the Sam Hill are you listening to your music as loud as you possibly can?" 

No answer. 

Pearl stood in the doorway of his room.

  
Jack lay face down on his bed and the music shook the pictures on the wall. "Hello, Jacky boy it's time to wake up. Turn off your music."

  
Again, no answer. 

She grabbed his arm and pushed him onto his back. He did not respond, but his face had lost all it's color and resembled that of a ghost. Pearl inhaled sharply at his frightening appearance and backed away. "Darron! Josh! Somebody!"

  
Jack's eyelids rolled back and he eased up onto his elbows. "What? What happened? Why are you yelling?"

  
Darron, Charlie, Bethanie, and Josh tripped over each other in the doorway. "Pearl what's wrong?" Darron asked.

  
"Yeah, what's wrong Pearl?" Jack tried to sit up, but put a hand to his head and laughed. "Wow."

  
Four pairs of eyes stared at Pearl, and a pair of ears listened very intently. She suddenly felt as if she was on trial.

  
She looked at Jack. "You wouldn't wake up, and you looked....oh I don't know."

  
Jack grinned. "I'm just a hard sleeper, and I guess I need more sun light."

  
The skin on Pearl's ears turned red and she threw a pillow at him.

  
"Well... turn off your music."

  
Darron and the others moved as she pushed through. The four eyes now turned to Jack.

  
He raised his eyebrows and looked from one face to the next. "What?"

  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Bethanie asked.

  
"Sure, I'm fine. Could use some aspirin though." He said.

  
Bethanie smiled and shook her head. She informed him of where the medicine cabinet was and then followed Pearl.

  
"PMS," Josh said.

  
Jack pushed up from the bed. 

The room moved and he grabbed the wooden rail of the bed to keep from falling. He reached over and punched the button on his radio then, pulled a shirt over his bare chest. 

Darron put a hand on Jack's shoulder as he walked through the door. "You really aren't looking so well," he said. "We could take you to the doctor."

  
Jack grinned. "Ah, don't worry about it. I am as good as I'll ever be." He tried to get out the door again, but Darron's rock hard grip held him in place. 

Their eyes locked and Jack's narrowed. "You wanna let go of me old man?"

  
"You really didn't learn anything from yesterday did you?" Charlie asked.

  
"Apparently not." Jack glared at Darron who then dropped his hand.

  
They watched as he faded down the stairs. His heavy footsteps echoed and a picture tilted to one side.

  
Charlie commented that he had PMS too. This produced a laugh, but they all knew it went deeper than that.  



	26. Negotiations

Chapter 27: Negotiations 

PLEASE Read and Review! Sorry it has taken so long, but I hope all of you are still with me. My friend who updates for me has had computer problems, but they are alright now. Updates will now become more frequent. Thank you for being so patient and God bless. 

***  


Little, fuzzy dots floated from the window to the carpet through the sun. Trees lay their shadows on the bed and floor and changed positions with the wind. The lull of voices drifted down the hallway and echoed in the high ceiling. But voices from inside Xander's head raised theirs above everything else. 

/'I'll pray for you.'/ One voice said. 

/'I'm sorry Xander, I shouldn't accuse people of things I know nothing about. Please forgive me.'/ Another echoed. 

More came. /'Xander, I d not know what to say. You- you...'/ His mother's face stared at him, confused; torn by hurt and anger. 

Then his brother's came. A twisted mixture of wild hate and loss. /'You freak of nature, how could you do this? I will kill you, I swear I will kill you!'/ 

A new actor entered the stage; his father. 

/'Understand, Xander, I have a name to uphold, a reputation to keep. Having a son who sucks away human life with one touch will ruin me. So I have but one choice, or rather, you have one choice. You will leave this town and this country, or I will send them after you...'/ 

The last face that came brought on a cold sting.

  
/'Xander, Xander, where have you been? I have been so worried. I-.'/

  
Dead. 

His very own hands had ripped the life from the one he had always tried to protect. So small and fragile. Xander stood and paced. Stop it! He yelled in his head. What good will it do now? Why grieve over something that happened so long ago?

  
"Xander."

  
His head jerked to the right. David leaned against the wall, his large arms crossed. Xander hadn't even heard the door open.

  
"What do you want?"

  
"Last night a girl tried to help you escape." David started.

  
"Aja?" Xander suggested.

  
David nodded. "I need you to get her for me. Don't ask questions. As soon as you do this you will be aloud to live in one of the mansions, you won't be able to leave Darkwood Community with out supervisors but you will be out of your cell. To ensure that you'll stay within these bounds we'll have a spell put on you. If you leave Darkwood, you'll be  
sent back to your room. If you go near Dakota Stevens you'll be sent back here, to your cell. These are the guidelines, do we have a deal?"

  
Xander stared at David for a moment, remembering last night. A shape shifter had taken on David's appearance and tried to spring him loose, but David, Darron and Kris had shown up. Xander had seen the look on David's face and he knew she meant something to him, though he didn't know what. 

/More freedom, he thought. Why not? I really don't care which side wins./ 

"You got a deal."  



	27. Outrage

Chapter 28: Outrage 

PLEASE Read and Review! Sorry it has taken so long, but I hope all of you are still with me. My friend who updates for me has had computer problems, but they are alright now. Updates will now become more frequent. Thank you for being so patient and God bless. 

***  


Pearl's mouth dropped as she pulled open the front door. 

Xander Collins stood next to David with his cocky grin spread all over his face. 

"Hi honey, I'm home." He said.

  
For the first time in her life no word came to her mind.

  
"Pearl," David said. "I'll explain everything later."


	28. Undercontrol?

"Are you absolutely mental?" Pearl yelled. The wind tossed her short,  
  
brown hair into a little dance. She and David stood outside in  
  
Darkwood Park. Birds called back and forth to each other and little  
  
squirrels searched for food ignoring the two strange humans. Nature  
  
simply went on in spite of them.  
  
"Pearl, I have this under control. He's basically powerless. I  
  
believe we can get into him, make him see-"  
  
"Someone like that cannot change David. He can't live in the house,  
  
he can't be out of jail! He's killing my father!" She sunk to her  
  
knees.  
  
The ground, wet from the previous night's rain soaked her jeans.  
  
Weakness overcame her. "I know what you're thinking, and I know you're  
  
right, I know I need to forgive him. But I can't. I can't! I can't!"  
  
Josh watched from behind a tree as David knelt down and held Pearl as  
  
she cried. He'd never seen her cry before. Pearl always acted so  
  
tough-an ice queen. Inside his heart ached along with hers. He felt a  
  
strange connection with Pearl, he always had, but especially now.  
  
Wait, he thought. Her father's dead, isn't he? How can Xander be  
  
killing her father if he's already dead? Pearl's words echoed in his  
  
head; ...ask Darron... OK, so I will. 


	29. Revealed

Bip flipped off his couch. It's just the door, someone's at the door,  
  
He thought. He stood and jerked it open.  
  
"Hey Steph, I was waiting for you."  
  
Stephanie stood in the doorway with her lips parted. For a moment she  
  
stared blankly at him, then she said, "We need to talk."  
  
"I know, come on in."  
  
The warmth thawed her icy limbs as she entered his one bedroom  
  
apartment.   
  
She gazed around to take her surroundings in. One ugly pink  
  
and blue stripped couch with coke stains sat pushed up against the far  
  
wall and little toys from Mc Donald's and other fast-food restaurants  
  
had been arranged all over the room; on the counter, the mantle, above  
  
the mini fridge, and hanging from the walls. Other than the couch and  
  
toys she saw no other furniture. Fire from the hearth gave the room a  
  
warm light. Finally, she turned to him, ready to ask questions.  
  
"What do you know?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"About your two visions?" He suggested. "Everything."  
  
Stephanie sank onto the couch, ignoring the mysterious stains and weird  
  
smell. Bip followed her. "Why did I see Dakota at a wedding? Why was  
  
I walking down the isle of a church like I was getting ready to marry  
  
him? And why did I see you in my head? Why-"  
  
The look on his face made her stop and she stared at him.  
  
Bip thought for a moment. "Why do you think you saw those things?"  
  
Stephanie looked dumbly at him for a moment. Her green eyes searched  
  
his for a clue.  
  
"Think." He said simply.  
  
"Well, maybe....it was...to give me hope? Hope that...he wouldn't  
  
die?"  
  
"You're guessing Stephanie." Bip said. "Think more deeply."  
  
Her brain cramped, something blocked her view. Clouds filled her mind  
  
and shadowed something she needed to see. She shut her eyes and  
  
thought hard. "I don't know, I don't know!"  
  
"Yes you do Julia."  
  
The clouds cleared away and her eyes opened. "Of course." She said  
  
softly.  
  
"You're not surprised." Bip observed.  
  
"No, strange as it is, I'm not. I know, I've always known. I'm not  
  
Stephanie at all...who is Stephanie?"  
  
"A projection. And so are Stephanie's parents. Her whole life, is a  
  
projection to-"  
  
"Protect me." She finished.  
  
"One year ago I found out that The Counsel was going to have Dakota  
  
Stevens wife, you Julia, killed. Therefore, I 'kidnapped' you and  
  
projected an image of you for the wolves to kill. Then, I put you back  
  
in Dakota's life as Stephanie."  
  
"Dakota. Oh Dakota. As Stephanie I wondered why I fell in love with  
  
him so fast." She said.  
  
"He needs you Julia, you are the one he is waiting for." Bip said.  
  
"He's not as helpless as Paul thinks he is. He just needs you to wake  
  
him up."  
  
Julia stood and ran out the door. After a few second she ran back in  
  
and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much."  
  
Bip exhaled. "Get out of here your husband needs you."  
  
She turned and went out the door again, brown hair bouncing.  
  
Bip smiled. Go get 'em kid. 


	30. Julia?

Alex wrung his hands and walked toward the hospital window. Outside  
  
The rain pelted the glass. He spun on his toe and walked toward the  
  
closed door. The heart monitor methodically beeped...and beeped...and  
  
beeped. In the hall Alex could hear the clicking sound of lady's  
  
high heels, the dull pad of tennis shoes, and the slap of bare feet  
  
across the bleached tile floor. He turned back to the window. Rivers  
  
ran down the screen and lightning gave the night a look of blue  
  
daytime. Alex pushed the air from his mouth and rolled his head to  
  
Dakota. The thin, limp, form underneath the paper covers lay still,  
  
devoid of any movement. Alex narrowed his eyes and balled his fists.  
  
Why are you like this when I need your advice huh?  
  
"Wake up, dang-it!" The muscles in his jaw tensed and the room went  
  
hot. With a whoosh and a bang the hospital door sprang open. A girl,  
  
brown haired and green eyed rushed into the room, making a bee line to  
  
the bed. "Hey Alex." She said.  
  
His eyes widened as if that would help explain this new phenomenon.  
  
"Julia?"  
  
"I'll explain later Alex." Her pink lips attempted a smile  
  
of comfort and then she turned to Dakota. She scooped up his icy hand  
  
and whispered. "Dakota, it's time to wake up sweet heart. It's  
  
Julia. Come on sweety." 


	31. How to Deal?

"No!"  
  
"What?" Karma asked.  
  
Paul's face had lost all natural color and his brown eyes filled with a  
  
new hatred. The brows dipped toward his nose and his jaw jutted  
  
forward. "Get out. I have work to do with Stevens." 


	32. Time to Box

Dakota felt new air surge into his lungs; a wonderful old smell.   
  
Julia.  
  
It's not possible, he thought. She's dead. It's Paul again.  
  
But a new sensation came. A vile, bitter, stinking one. Foul and hot,  
  
cramping and confining. Paul. His voice shoved through the light  
  
bringing a darkness with it. Stevens, there's no hope. She's dead.  
  
Ignore what you think you see, and what you think you hear. The only  
  
way you'll ever be close to her again is to die, so just get it over  
  
with.  
  
No.  
  
What?  
  
Alright old man, it's time to box.  
  
Suddenly, Dakota found himself standing in a dark room. Candle light  
  
reflected off the refulgent weapons that hung from the walls. The  
  
shelves sagged with old, dusty books and in the far corner a long desk  
  
enveloped the wall. Piles of neatly stacked papers in manila folders  
  
sat in three neat little rows on the right side of the desk. A young  
  
man, who looked 24, sat in it's chair, elbows on the dark, smooth wood,  
  
chin on his massive fists. Paul. His stony, pale face sagged with  
  
lines of worry and his coal black eyes focused on the wooden floor as  
  
he tried to concentrate. The eyes traveled up and alerted him that  
  
someone else stood in the room. For a moment the two froze. Only  
  
their eyes moved. They looked each other over from head to feet.  
  
Realization knocked them at the same time. The next second they jumped  
  
at each other. Paul slammed Dakota into the wall but Dakota kicked him  
  
off. Paul slid across his desk and those perfect stacks flew in all  
  
directions. Dakota sprinted across the room grabbed his shirt and  
  
flung him into the air. But before he could make another move Paul  
  
swooped down like a hawk and pinned Dakota to the ground. He drilled  
  
his fist into his stomach. All the air forced itself out of Dakota's  
  
body. Paul knocked his stomach again and then his face. He then took a  
  
hold of Dakota's neck. A new kind of pain, like none he'd ever felt  
  
before surged through his body; like fire flowing through his veins and  
  
covering his skin. It was worse than any pain Xander had ever  
  
inflicted on him. Paul had every power known to their race. Now he  
  
used a form of the deadly touch. This one was worse than Xander's; it  
  
could leave you dead, or paralyzed in a state of burning pain.  
  
"So," Paul said, the smile spreading across his face. "You had the  
  
audacity to think you could defeat me? Pride goes before  
  
destruction, kid."  
  
White light filled Dakota's vision. Memories came flowing over him.  
  
Julia. The power he'd found in his fight with Xander surged back  
  
through his veins. Dakota threw his body to one side and grabbed at  
  
Paul's thick neck. Paul tried to get his legs lose but Dakota leaned  
  
all his weight on them. Sweat mingled with blood ran down Dakota's  
  
face from a burning lip. He yanked Paul up by the shirt and hooked him  
  
in the jaw. The face snapped to the right and Paul stumbled backward.   
  
Dakota didn't give him and inch. With his mind he threw the desk chair  
  
at his opponent. Dakota raised his arms. A wave of books, papers, and  
  
pictures flew from the shelve and floor crashing into the helpless  
  
Paul. A sword came flying off the wall and Dakota caught it. The  
  
whirlwind came to a sudden stop. A mountain had formed from the  
  
paraphernalia in Paul's office. Dakota kicked some of it away to  
  
reveal Paul. His coal eyes shone white but his body lay useless and  
  
weak. He had the look of one who had been sucked dry. Dakota put the  
  
tip of his sword to Paul's throat.  
  
"I should kill you," he commented.  
  
In a moment of fear a whimper escaped Paul's lips. But Dakota withdrew  
  
the sword and melted into the darkness, as if he had never been there.  
  
The sword hit the floor. 


	33. Never Let Go

Dakota opened his eyes. Cool, clean air filled his lungs. This was a  
  
very different feeling than before when he had woken up. He felt free,  
  
alive. As if heavy chains had been broken off, as if someone had  
  
turned on a beautiful light. He stared at the ceiling for a moment  
  
listening to the sounds of the hospital; the squeak of tennis shoes,  
  
the slap of bare feet, the click of heels, ringing phones, and beeping  
  
machines. He could feel the presence of others in the room. Soft  
  
quick breaths escaping slightly parted lips. Dakota eased his head to  
  
one side. His hope sat in the chair next to him-the earth angel. Her  
  
soft brown hair tumbling down her back, her big green eyes filling with  
  
tears, her pink lips spreading uncontrollably into a smile. Dakota  
  
touched her face to make sure she was real. Warm, soft, skin. He sat  
  
up embracing her tightly. She held his neck, almost afraid to hold him  
  
to hard. They stayed there for a moment, feeling each others hearts,  
  
listening to each others breathing. If they had had the choice neither  
  
would have let go ever again. 


	34. No More Dreams

Josh sat up in bed. A feeling of relief flooded over him. Instead of  
  
the normal feeling of urgency, he felt peace, a strange calm that he  
  
had never felt before. Something had been made right. He tried to  
  
think back to the dream he had just had, but the only memory that came  
  
was a soft voice. He could not remember what the voice said, but it  
  
brought comfort, and for the moment, that was enough. 


	35. Out of Control

Karma pushed the heavy door open and carefully crept into Paul's  
  
study. The room looked as though someone had turned it upside down.  
  
All the once neatly placed books and weapons now lay on the floor and  
  
Paul's desk had been stripped bare. Paul himself sat on top of the  
  
pile of books with his head down. He stared at his big hands. They  
  
opened and balled up again. Karma drew slightly closer, carefully  
  
stepping over his books. Paul did not look up, but she could see his  
  
eyes. Anger and hate and defeat filled them. She watched the muscles  
  
in his jaw tense. Karma remained silent not even daring to make another  
  
move. She did not know what exactly had happened but she knew this  
  
mood. Something had gotten out of control, something had beaten Paul.   
  
One would do better facing a wild animal than Paul at the moment. Paul  
  
cracked his knuckles and put his hand around the handle of an axe. The  
  
change in movement made Karma back away. He dragged himself to his  
  
feet and leaned on the axe for a moment. Out from his lips came a cry  
  
that could only be described as demonic as he lifted the axe above his  
  
head and brought it down on the desk. Splinters flew in all directions  
  
and the desk fell in on itself. Karma flinched slightly. Paul threw  
  
the axe down and turned to the door. More pictures fell off the wall  
  
as it banged shut. 


	36. Make Ya Sweat

Dakota breathed in deep and let the cool air rush back out. He watched the refulgent sun melt into the hills. The sky burst into brilliant pinks and oranges and stars began to blink their eyes. He stood on a balcony that protruded from one of the rooms of the Darkwood mansions just breathing, breathing and listening. At brief intervals the sound of laughter from a group of teenagers down stairs traveled up to his ears. He listened to each voice and two, the two of his children's, rose distinctly above the rest. Just to hear them filled him with an unspeakable joy. Ever sense he had sloughed off Paul's firm grip all the sights now seemed more vibrant, all the smells more strong. New life had been given to him, a new perspective. He no longer felt the hate he had before for Paul, but now pity. Not in a superior, self-righteous way, but in a sympathetic way. He wished Paul could understand, or that he could understand Paul. The creak of the door opening made him turn. Alex walked in with a large grin plastered to his face. "Alex, hey man how's it going?" Dakota asked. They hugged and slapped each other on the back. Alex chose his words wisely. With all that he and Cody were going through he wanted more than anything to ask his newly revived friend for advice. But before had had come he had promised himself that he would not be selfish. Dakota had been through a lot. Now the trick was to act like he was great without fully lying. "Good, what about you?" Dakota laughed and walked out to the balcony again into the breeze. Alex followed. "And just what is so funny?" He asked. Dakota sat on the cement railing. The cold seeped through his khaki shorts. "You have gotten really bad at lying all of a sudden Alex, you are loosing your touch." "What? I am not lying." Dakota raised his eyebrows and rested an elbow on his knee. The laughter down stairs grew louder. Alex sighed and rolled his eyes. "Cody and I had a fight," he said climbing up onto the railing. "Apparently some girl came and told her that I made my whole conversion experience up just to get in to her pants. She hates me now." Dakota stood on the balcony and looked down at the pool below. He glanced back at Alex for a moment and then dove in. As the water rushed past him he could hear Alex's muffled voice yelling something about being totally crazy. When he reemerged Alex stood beside the pool with his arms crossed. Dakota backstroked and grinned up at him. "What possessed you to do that?" Alex asked. "That was one of the coolest feelings ever," he turned upside down in the water blowing bubbles out of his nose. He swam over to the side and climbed out. Dakota sat down in one of the plastic chairs. The thick rubber lines sunk in beneath his weight. "You wanna know my advice about Cody?" Alex nodded. He definitely wanted Dakota's advice. The waiting had nearly killed him. Dakota was the only one he trusted, the only one who could give him sound advice. "Do not go talk to her." "What?" Alex gave his friend an odd look. "She obviously thinks that you only lie to her so she will not believe anything you tell her right?" Alex remained silent. It made sense, but he still did not understand how this would help their faltering relationship. "Let me go talk to her," he offered. "I've been in a coma for a long time, she can't hurt me." Alex agreed. "But wait," he said. "What did jumping off the balcony into the pool have to do with any thing?" "Nothing," Dakota replied. "I just wanted to make you sweat." Alex punched him in the shoulder hard. But laughed. It was great to have his friend back. And if anyone ever did anything to hurt Dakota again, they would have to answer to him. 


	37. Precious Jewel

The wind floated through the open windows of Dakota's bedroom and rushed over his still wet body. Everything felt fresh, cool and fresh. What an amazing feeling, he thought. A few goose bumps ran up his arms and legs but it felt good. Outside the silvery moon peaked through the trees and smiled at Dakota. He smiled back. Light fell over the floor as the door to his room slid open. Julia leaned around the corner and peaked in at her husband. "Hello." She said in a sing song voice. His lips parted and curved into a wide smile. "Hey baby," he replied. Julia slide with her back against the wall into the room and shut the light out again. Her bare, shapely legs looked blue in the moonlight as she floated over to the bed. She crawled up onto the mountain of sheets and sat on her knees beside Dakota. Her soft hand reached out and touched the side of his face. She could hardly believe he was real, that she was real, that all had worked out. Dakota shut his eyes and leaned his face into her hand, her soft, warm hand. His world lay there, his love. Warmth filled his body where warmth had long been lost. God why are you so good to me? He asked. "You're all wet," Julia said. "I took a little swim," he replied. Her green eyes grew. They seemed to contain so much. Dakota never thought he would see them again. He took her other hand in his and put them both to rest on his stomach. Julia turned her hand and squeezed his. Her heart fluttered, like a tiny butterfly's wings as she leaned forward flattening her body onto the bed beside him. She touched her lips to his and for a moment they simply lay there. How warm and soft it felt. How perfect. The way two people in love were supposed to feel, safe in each others arms, in each others company. Dakota slid his hands around her waist and drew her to him. He wanted to swallow her whole. He wanted to protect her from the world. The water from Dakota's shirt soaked Julia and she pushed it off. His chest felt strong and smooth against her own. She kissed down under his chin. His powerful arms that surrounded her slender frame felt like a shield of loving protection. He pulled the covers over them, blocking out the cold night. All his wet cloths hit the wooden floor with a smack. He shivered as her nose lightly brushed his neck. She stroked his damp hair. Dakota held his precious jewel close. He would never let her go again. 


	38. Dooped

"How could Stevens possibly have gotten out of my control?" Paul's voice quaked with rage. He paced the floor in his dark bedroom cracking his knuckles as he went. Karma lay stretched out on his bed underneath the covers. "And on top of that," Paul said turning to her. "How could his wife...girlfriend, whatever she is be alive?" Karma's expression changed, and she sat up. "What are you talking about? She was killed. The wolves ripped her to shreds. It was so bad that at the funeral the coffins were closed." "I sensed her presence in Dakota's mind before he came here." He paced again and stared out the window with his hands in his pockets. "Maybe you were wrong-" "No," he said with his back still to her. "It was Julia." Karma now stood and pulled on her robe. She walked over to Paul and slid long nails across his bare back. The muscles tensed. "There is no way she can be alive," Karma reassured him. "I am afraid you are mistaken." The two turned to see Mira, Paul's witch, standing in the doorway to his room. Paul looked at her with raised eyebrows and turned away from the window. The little woman took this as an invitation and limped inside. She smiled a cruel smile and began: "Paul, you have been doped." She waited for an objection but when she none came she continued to tell them how Bip had found out about their plan to kill Julia and had fooled everyone by kidnapping her, changing her identity and replacing her with a projection. As she told her tale Paul's eyes lit with anger. Then, without a word, he threw on a shirt, and left the room muttering something about business he had to attend to. Karma looked at Mira with a curious expression. "How did he find out our plans?" Mira smiled and cackled a bit. "No one can be sure." She walked to the door, but turned around in its entrance. "He has the power to read people's thoughts, and it may be very well that he was simply on a mission to stop Paul's plans. However, there may also be a leak. Be careful Karma, not everyone hates humans as much as you and Paul do. Even the ones who seem to." 


	39. Letting Go

Bip listened in the silence, his pounding heart nearly blocked out all sound. He had caught Paul's thoughts a little too late and he could now hear them as he climbed the stairs. Riley and David were at Darkwood and he could not escape his top floor apartment. He would have to face Paul. Bip knew he would probably loose, but really he had already won. Dakota was ten times stronger than he had ever been before, and with Julia by his side he was unstoppable. He had thrown Paul's plans out of wack, and the only thing Paul would gain out of killing him would be revenge. It was too late to do much else. Paul kicked the door open and Bip looked up from his couch, attempting not to look terrified. In fact, he smiled at his intruder. "Paul, what brings you here?" He felt a surge of electricity run through his body and found himself lying on the floor shaking in pain. "A simple hello would have been nice." Bip said and forced himself up. Paul jerked him up, slammed him against the wall, and threw him on the floor again. His eyes had gone as white as the lightning out side. He kicked Bip in the stomach. "Oh I see," Bip said coughing. "This is about what I did to Julia isn't it?" He threw a his own power surge into Paul's body knocking him to the ground, but only for a moment. Paul was up on his feet again sending ten times what Bip had hit him with back into his body. Fire filled his veins and he could not breath. There was no longer a question about it; he was going to loose. Bip threw one last punch at Paul's pride. "I'm surprised you're the one here, most of the time you get your lacky's to do your dirty work." Instead of sending more electric pain at Bip, this time he walked into the kitchen and pulled a butcher knife from the knife holder. His steps pounded on the floor as he neared his victim. Bip did not even fight as Paul grabbed his shirt and yanked him up a little. "This will be a lesson to all who get in my way." Bip felt the cold blade enter his stomach. He bit his lip until the blood ran trying with all his being not to let out a yell. He had given Paul the pleasure of killing him, but he would not give him the pleasure of hearing him suffer. Sweat matted his hair to his forehead and poured down his back. The muscles contracted around the knife. His breath came out in short gasps and the room began to fade. Paul yanked the knife out and thrust it in again. He would not have his revenge spoiled like this. Bip had not even reacted to the first blow. Paul cursed at Bip and pushed a little more, the hot blood covered his hand. Footsteps made them turn to the door but they never saw who entered for he dove on Paul pulling him off of Bip. For a moment the two fought on the floor, but Paul kicked his assailant off, turned into a hawk and flew out the window breaking the glass. The other figure straitened up and turned to Bip. David. He sighed and walked over to his friend. Bip finally let go and let out his anguish. David grabbed his hand but remained silent. "Well I guess I'll see ya later Dave." Bip said, his voice trembled and his grip tightened. "You don't have any heeling power in there do you?" David shook his head. "The one power I don't have." He sighed. Bip had done so much to help them, and now they could give him nothing in return. His daughter's words returned to his head; Why does everyone have to die? David felt the life slipping from his friend quickly, it was like someone letting the air out of a tire and not knowing where the plug had gone. The room grew dark around Bip and he shuddered. He did not fear death. In fact, he was ready. All the evil in the world drained him, he could not fight it any more. "David." His voice came out barley a whisper. "Yeah?" "Kick his butt." He said. Then, his grip loosened and his heart stopped. Paul had accomplished his purpose. 


	40. Next Move

> David sent his fist into the large punching bag and nearly knocked it off
> 
> it's chain. Hate boiled inside him and burst out in every swing, but he
> 
> refused to go after Paul, he would not sink to his level. The door creaked
> 
> open and Dakota walked in. David did not turn, he did not want Dakota
> 
> to see him like this. "You OK Dave?" He asked. "I thought you went
> 
> home." David sent all his energy into one last punch this time succeeding
> 
> in knocking the bag to the floor. He sighed. "I did go home...but I had to
> 
> come back." He paused, but when Dakota did not say anything he
> 
> continued. He told Dakota about finding Paul and Bip. As Dakota
> 
> listened his mouth dropped. The realization that Bip had risked his life
> 
> for them hit him in the stomach. "I got our team to clean up his apartment
> 
> and then we brought him back here..." David's voice trailed off. Dakota
> 
> scratched the back of his head letting it all sink in. He rubbed his fist in
> 
> the palm of his hand, then, with all his might he hit one of the other
> 
> punching bags. Why did it have to come to this? Why did Paul want to
> 
> cause so much pain? Why did he feel so hopeless? Dakota sat down
> 
> on the bench and rested an arm on his knee. David sat down beside
> 
> him, his anger a little more under control. "So what are we going to do?"
> 
> Dakota asked. "We can not let him get away with this but, I guess we
> 
> have to be careful." David thought for a moment. Dakota was right; they
> 
> had to act. No more sitting around. They just had to figure out how they
> 
> were going to do it.


	41. The Three Stooges

> Xander watched through the window of the gym. He had never seen Dakota look so angry as
> 
> he did now, except when they had killed Julia and his parents, and it confused him. Why did
> 
> Bip's death cause such a reaction? He did not know Bip that well, why
> 
> did he care? For that matter, why had Paul killed Bip in the first place?
> 
> Xander continued to watch David and Dakota. They sat in silence just
> 
> staring at the ground. For the first time Xander could see how old David
> 
> really was. The lines on his face sagged under a weight he could hardly
> 
> carry. Xander turned away walked down the sidewalk going nowhere in
> 
> particular. The sounds of the night filled his ears. Cricket chirped, birds
> 
> still sang, and the wind blew through the trees. Above in the night sky a
> 
> hawk screeched and swooped down. It landed in front of Xander and
> 
> grew into a human. Paul. "Well what do you know?" Xander said taking
> 
> a seat on the park bench. "The great one stands in my presence. You
> 
> have been a busy man tonight. So, to what do I owe this pleasure?"
> 
> Paul's breath came out in a low growl. He did not look in the mood for
> 
> Xander's antics, but he suffered them for the moment. He walked a few
> 
> feet closer to Xander. "You seem to be living comfortably Xander," he
> 
> said. "So you had better be doing something to benefit our cause."
> 
> Xander laughed and leaned back against a gnarled old tree. The corner
> 
> of his mouth turned up into a cocky grin. "Our cause?" He mocked then
> 
> stretched. "Paul, the only cause we ever shared was to get rid of
> 
> Stevens. I could care less about your little plot to take over the world.
> 
> But just so we understand each other. I still hate humans, and I will
> 
> continue to take them out one by one until they are all gone. In fact, there
> 
> is one I am going to get tonight, if that makes you feel any better." Paul
> 
> seemed relatively satisfied by this answer and smiled. He had always
> 
> known Xander wanted no part in their cause, but he still posed as an
> 
> asset to it. Now he just had to find a way to keep him as such. "You just
> 
> make sure you stick to your word," Paul said. At this Xander laughed full
> 
> and loud. Never before had Paul noticed how annoying his laughed
> 
> was. "Don't even think about threatening me old man, I will do as I
> 
> please." Paul had been pushed too far. He leapt at Xander in order to
> 
> knock him to the ground and kill him. He had not tasted enough blood
> 
> that night. He grabbed Xander's shoulders but the next thing he knew he
> 
> lay on his back staring up into Xander's cold, hard face with both hands
> 
> pinned to the ground. Xander had his hands on Paul's bare wrists and
> 
> sucked the energy out. "You had better watch it Paul." he said, more
> 
> taunting than angry. "You are not dealing with an eighteen year old kid
> 
> anymore. I could suck the life right out of you." He sucked away more.
> 
> What would stop him from killing him? "Let him go Xander." Xander
> 
> looked up to see Charlie standing a few feet away. For some reason he
> 
> obeyed. He stood, letting go of Paul's arms. Paul growled. He did not
> 
> like this kid, much less, he did not want to be saved by him. He sent out
> 
> his electricity again, this time at Charlie. Charlie fell backwards and let
> 
> out a yell. Paul laughed. He was more fun to beat up on than Bip had
> 
> been. He could see the pain on his face. Xander felt a pang in his heart
> 
> and he had the sudden urge to smash Paul's face in and crush it. But he
> 
> held back. Paul walked over to Charlie who lay on the ground. But
> 
> before he got there Charlie pushed himself up. Paul thrusted a fist to his
> 
> face but Charlie blocked it. "What th-" Charlie sent a roundhouse kick
> 
> into Paul's head. Paul reeled and fell to the ground, the world spinning.
> 
> Charlie pinned him, with his cane across the chest and said in a
> 
> trembling, but commanding voice; "Get out." Paul was just about to send
> 
> another blot of energy through Charlie when he saw David approaching.
> 
> He shoved Charlie backward, melted into a hawk again and flew away
> 
> into the night. David walked over. "What happened?" He asked.
> 
> "Nothing, we handled it." Xander replied, he turned to Charlie. "You OK
> 
> kid?" "What? Yeah..." Charlie took a step and fell onto the bench. He
> 
> looked exhausted. The shock Paul gave him hurt more than he let on.
> 
> His hands shook and he dropped his cane. Xander picked it up and
> 
> handed it back to him. Then, not knowing why, helped him up. Charlie
> 
> leaned on his cane like an old man and gasped for breath. "I'm fine," he
> 
> said, brushing Xander off, and tried to walk away. He had not gotten
> 
> two steps when he fell again. Xander caught him under his arms and
> 
> pulled one around his neck to support him. Charlie's head lolled back.
> 
> He had lost all control. David grabbed Charlie's other arm and picked
> 
> up his cane from the ground, then they walked back to the mansion.


	42. Meeting Time

> David shut the door to Charlie's room quietly and sighed. For his age
> 
> Charlie had a significant amount of strength in him, but he had not been
> 
> prepared for the magnitude of Paul's power. "Is he...OK?" David looked
> 
> at Xander, surprised to see him still standing there. He nodded. "He will
> 
> be alright, he just needs some rest." They stood in silence for a moment,
> 
> Xander staring at the closed door and David staring at Xander. "Why do
> 
> you care Xander?" David asked knowing exactly why. "I don't, I just
> 
> wondering." Xander lied. "Not many people survive what Paul threw at
> 
> him." He turned and started to walk to his room. David toyed with the
> 
> idea of pursuing this affection he knew Xander felt, but he did not, he had
> 
> other matters to attend to. He and Dakota had decided the time had
> 
> come for a meeting.


	43. Personal Business

> Xander waited for David and Darron leave the building and then left his
> 
> room. In the dark hall he had to run a hand along the wall to keep from
> 
> bumping into anything. At each door he felt for the human, like a wolf
> 
> searching for a midnight snack. He felt past Josh's room, past an empty
> 
> room, past Charlie's room, past a werewolf's room, and then found the
> 
> presence he wanted. He saw no light protruding from underneath the
> 
> closed door but bent down to check anyway. Complete blackness, in
> 
> fact he could even hear Jack's even breath from behind the door.
> 
> Xander had met Jack that morning, and he did not like him. The little
> 
> New Yorker had too much arrogance for a vermin and he wanted to put
> 
> an end to it. He pushed the door open as quietly as he could and shut it
> 
> just the same. Jack lay asleep on top of the covers with his clothes still
> 
> on. Xander bent down onto his knees and crawled along the floor to
> 
> make sure he would not step on anything that would wake Jack up. At
> 
> the edge of the bed he stood and reached for Jack's neck. He prepared
> 
> to cover his victims mouth and kill him but he sensed another presence.
> 
> Xander reach into Jack's mind. Karma? What are you doing in here?
> 
> He asked recognizing her immediately. Xander?, I could- Ask me the
> 
> same question I know, but I asked to first, so spill. I am on personal
> 
> business, Karma said. I dated this kid back in New York and he got on
> 
> my nerves. Therefore I am going to kill him. Ah I see, Xander said. And
> 
> just how are you pulling that one off? I have given him a tumor, she
> 
> replied. At the moment I am making it worse...now what are you doing in
> 
> here? I am here with the same intentions, I want him dead and I need
> 
> some energy. Xander said. Well unless you want a tumor I suggest you
> 
> get your midnight snack from some place else sweety. Oh, and if it
> 
> makes you fell any better, he only has a little while to live. Oh that makes
> 
> me feel just peachy, Xander said. He withdrew from Jack's mind and
> 
> muttered to himself. Man, who made the rules, he wondered. Whenever
> 
> his kind took someone's energy, he took up any infirmity they might
> 
> have, but only if it was big like a tumor. Now who could he take from?
> 
> Karma would never back down about revenge. He crawled to the door
> 
> and stood up. A groan escaped from Jack's lips and made Xander turn
> 
> around quietly. His eyes had started to adjust to the light and he could
> 
> see Jack's face as it twisted in pain. Xander tired to turn away but stood
> 
> transfixed for a moment. He felt the same pang he had felt for Charlie,
> 
> but soon the hunger got the best of him and he went in search of more
> 
> food.


	44. Odd Trust

> Xander sat at the top of the stairs and mumbled to himself. Now that his
> 
> taste for human energy and death had not been satisfied he did not feel
> 
> like searching for anything to eat, and besides, the others would catch
> 
> him if her tired to sneak into their rooms, and because of David's little
> 
> spell, he could not leave Darkwood Community at all. "Xander?" Xander
> 
> looked up, his heart sped in surprise. A small, blond girl stood right in
> 
> front of him on the stairs with a look of curiosity on her face. In her white
> 
> night gown she looked like a little angel. How could he not have heard
> 
> her coming up the stairs? When he did not answer her question she took
> 
> a hold of the stairwell and tried again. "Is something wrong?" What?
> 
> Oh. "Yeah, fine, what are you doing up?" Bethanie smiled, her white
> 
> teeth shone even in the dark. "I was getting a drink and you are lying to
> 
> me." Xander took offense. Who did she think she was? He tried to
> 
> stand but she put a tiny hand on his knee. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to
> 
> offend you. I just wanted to know if I could help you...or rather, if you
> 
> would let me help you. I know what is wrong." "Listen little girl," Xander
> 
> said. "You have no idea what is the matter." Bethanie shook her head. "I
> 
> know all about psychic vampires, y'all need energy like vampires need
> 
> blood. Pearl is one you know, a psychic vampire I mean. I understand
> 
> that you need energy." Xander rolled his eyes. "OK, let's just pretend, for
> 
> a moment, that you actually care that I need energy, how are going to find
> 
> me some." "Boy don't you even dare give me attitude," Bethanie said
> 
> and she reached out and took his hand. He gave her an odd expression
> 
> as she touched his big fingers to her neck right beneath her chin. A
> 
> picture of his sister flashed in his mind and he pulled away. "Are you
> 
> crazy?" He asked. "How do you know I'm not gonna kill you?" "I trust you
> 
> Xander." His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped. "What?" She
> 
> shook her head and grabbed his fingers again. "Stop being a baby and
> 
> just do it." "Fine," he said trying act like her words did not affect him. But
> 
> before he started he made her sit beside him so she would not go
> 
> tumbling down the stairs once he absorbed her energy. They sat on the
> 
> stairs together, both hearts pounding. Tingles rushed over Bethanie's
> 
> body. It felt the way her feet felt when they fell asleep. This was not a
> 
> foreign experience for her, every once and a while she had to do this for
> 
> Pearl, but the experience was different with Xander. Her heart sped with
> 
> a little bit of fear. She knew full well that nothing held him back from
> 
> killing her on the spot. But she sat by him, trusting God that she had
> 
> made the right choice.


	45. Blind Leading the Blind

The New Counsel sat staring at each other. After David had related to them the events of the night, Bip's death and Paul's entrance into Darkwood, the Counsel had fallen into silence. They all realized the magnitude of the situation. Paul obviously had some power left and had no intention of backing down. Then there was Karma, and no one knew what kind of power she had hidden. Xander was also in question. Was it really safe to let him live amongst them? And what about Dakota's children? A heavy weight had fallen on them, and they had no solutions. David watched the member's faces. All looked disheartened, all looked defeated. But it was then that Dakota stood up.

"It's time to fight." Everyone, young and old, looked up. Dakota's entire countenance had changed. He was no longer the shriveled figure in the hospital bed on the verge of death. His face held a new strength, his voice a new power. Alex felt his mouth drop. This new unveiling reminded him of how David looked when he had taken on Paul. He felt a new respect for his friend.

Dakota continued. "We have been sitting back and letting him push us around for far too long. We are stronger than he is and the only way he can defeat us is if we roll over and let him."

"But Dakota," Alex said. "How can we fight him? We don't even know where he is. And even if we did, what could we do? Go in and kill him?"

Dakota shrugged, the young man Alex had always known fell back over him, like a light being dimmed. "That part I, haven't figured out yet – that was just a motivational speech."

The Counsel went silent again. Dakota had hit the problem right on the head. They all knew they had to fight, they just did not know how they were going to do it.

"Alex is right," David said. "We don't know where we stand. Paul was wounded but he can regain his power very quickly. And as much as I'd love to act now, I have no idea how we can." Silence fell again. The situation seemed hopeless, even after Dakota's little speech. They went over some of their options; asking Xander about where he was hiding was out of the question, even if he did not care which side won he still would be in favor of Paul, a full blown assault would not work because they did not know what they were up against. Just then the door opened and the most unlikely person entered the room. Charlie.

"Charlie, what in the name of all that is holy, are you doing out of bed?" David asked.

"I can help David," he replied simply.

The Counsel stared at him for a moment, not making the connection. Charlie had a lot of strength, but he was blind, and his only power was hearing. What could that do? As if to answer their unsaid question he explained.

"God made me blind, but he blessed me with hearing," he waited again, to see if they could make the connection. "OK, it's obviously very late at night. I can pick up all the conversation going on at his hideout, that way, we can figure out where he is hiding or at least stop his plans before he can start them."

David shook his head. "It's too dangerous Charlie. They could sense you and God knows what will happen if they do-"

"I'm willing to take that risk," Charlie insisted. "Bip did."

"Yeah," Kris scoffed. "And you know where he is now? Six feet under."

Riley kicked Kris under the table.

"You're right Kris," Charlie said. "And if we don't do something others will end up six feet under." He turned in David's direction. "You know I'll do it weather you want me to or not."

David sighed, he knew Charlie was right. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Ironic, he thought, our fate may be resting on a blind kid. But what else can we do?


	46. Distant and Depressed

"So do you really think this is going to work?"

Dakota and David walked back to the mansion. The evening grew cold, the clouds covered the stars, and the wind tried in vain to push the two in another direction.

David shook his head. "It should, but I'm more worried about Charlie now. There is a very strong chance that Karma could pick him up, I caught him once when he first came to Darkwood listening in on a conversation Darron and I were having about him. If you're looking for his presence it's not hard to find."

They walked in silence for a moment listening. No lights lit the mansion and it looked haunted in the black night. An owl's call echoed through the woods and doves sent messages to each other. They reached the sidewalk and parted ways each bidding the other goodnight. Dakota watched David walk to the gates of Darkwood Community. He sighed. What would it be like having to go back to his apartment, alone, and walk past the room in which a good friend had died only an hour ago? Dakota shook his head and walked away from the mansion. The night felt nice despite the darkness and wind, it almost seemed to call to him. As he made his way through the park his worry drifted from Charlie to Alex. Dakota noticed his friend's distance since he woke up, distant, and depressed. A very bad combination. Dakota knew the reason. Though three weeks had passed since Cody banished Alex from her life he could still see the pain eating away at his friend. Alex tended to let things do that. He would get so deep in the pain that he would crouch away from the world and let no one comfort him.

That had been part of the reason he had gotten so into drugs originally, or so Dakota theorized. He had not been able to find his significance in the girls he dated, and therefore tired to numb himself to the pain.

The wind picked up now and a new smell reached Dakota's nostrils, a familiar smell, sort of sweet. But it emitted a bad feeling.

He stopped and thought for a moment. Why did it create such a horrid worry, or fear? What could it be? The realization hit him like a fist to the face. He followed the smell until he found the source. Dakota slapped the marijuana out of Alex's hand. All he could see was the picture of Alex lying in his room on the floor, cold hands, blue face.

"What are you-, what..." his anger inhibited his ability to speak. Why would he do this again? Did he not remember what happened last time?

Alex ignored him. He reached down grabbing for his lost article like a child who had dropped their candy. Dakota stomped it out. He then grabbed his friend and slammed him up against a tree.

"Stop it!" Dakota yelled.

Alex shoved him off. They fell on the ground and wrestled for a moment. For the first time Dakota realized how strong his friend was. It took all his strength to get them standing upright again. Alex pushed him off and sent a hard right to Dakota's face knocking, his friend to the ground. Blood ran from Dakota's jaw. Alex, realizing what he had just done, sunk down beside him covering his face with one hand. Dakota whipped the blood away and laughed a little.

"Man, you always did through a hard punch," he commented.

Alex did not join in the laughter, a tear rolled down one of his cheeks. "I'm sorry Dakota-"

"Oh dry up," Dakota said. "I can take a hit Alex, just be glad I'm in a good mood."

Alex pushed away the tear angrily realizing how ridiculous it was for him to be crying. Of course, he had been doing many ridiculous things lately.

"On a more serious note," Dakota said seeing the state his friend was in. "If I ever catch you doing something so stupid again I will have absolutely no qualms about kicking your butt."

They stood up, brushing off leaves and dirt as they did. "That's what you said the last time you caught me doing drugs," Alex said with a grin, he obviously had only gotten to light the joint.

"Yeah well, this time I mean it," Dakota said. They walked back to the mansion together, a new hope growing with each step.


	47. Too Much

Dakota turned the knob to his and Julia's bedroom and pushed it open quietly. He stepped carefully in the darkness, trying very hard not to wake his wife up. The moon poured out through the window onto her figure that lay in the bed. But a smile spread across her face and she rolled onto her back. Dakota grinned too.

"You thought I was asleep didn't you?" She said. Her green eyes opened and fell on her husband. They immediately noticed the blood that still slightly covered his jaw.

"Babe what happened?" She sat up making a move to get out of bed.

But Dakota waved his hand telling her not worry. He explained what happened between him and Alex and then dramatically fell onto the bed with a little groan.

"Aw, baby," Julia said guiding his head onto her lap. She stroked it.

Dakota sighed. Just being near her made his heart race. He felt connected with her somehow, even at a young age. All through junior high he hid it but pursued when he realized how much he loved her. And when she explained to him about what Bip had done to save her he understood why he felt connected with Stephanie.

Bip. He suddenly remembered Paul and Bip. The depth of it all sunk in, hard and heavy. He groaned again, this time the real pain and frustration coming out.

"What's wrong sweet heart?" Julia asked pushing the white blond hair from his forehead.

Dakota decided honesty was best, Julia would find out eventually and it should come from him. He sat up and held her hand. He explained to her what David had told him, in slightly less detail, but he did not tell her what he had figured out, he did not have to, she made the connection herself. Her eyes welled up, two green pools, and she sunk into his chest sobbing. Dakota had nothing to say, no words of comfort, no reassurance, no hope. He had none to give for he did not have any himself. A shudder went through him at the thought of all those who had risked their lives for him, all those who died. His parents died, he thought Julia had, Alex had hidden him from the Counsel, Riley and David had both taken on two of the most powerful beings on earth, and now Bip had been murdered. He could not handle the death much longer. Julia stopped sobbing. She took a deep breath and slid a hand up to her husband's heart. Just to feel the beat, the life, that filled him. She looked up into his lavender eyes and smiled.

"I love you." Then, she rose up and met his lips with hers.


	48. Of Men and Wolves

Jack felt as if all the air had been knocked out of his stomach as he entered the kitchen. Sterling, the young man who had so kindly welcomed him to their school, sat with his feet propped up on the table twirling a spoon in between his fingers. The hard brown eyes casually traveled up to Jack's equally hard face. As Jack stared at Sterling he felt the hate brimming over. After a long moment of hard silence Sterling sighed.

"What are you doing in my house?" He cocked an eyebrow.

The corner of Jack's mouth lifted in a defiant grin. "Your house?" He scoffed and walked over to the pantry. None of the food seemed appetizing and his head felt like someone had smashed it in with a sledgehammer so he simply reached for some Tylenol. "Didn't know you had that kinda doe on you."

The muscles in his jaw tensed. "Getting a little comfortable aren't you?"

"Well, you know what they say." Jack turned to the werewolf. "Mi casa es su casa."

A low rumbling, almost like a growl, escaped from Sterling's lips. His eyes changed from brown to green and he clenched his fists but he did not move from his position. Jack ignored him and walked over to the refrigerator. But as he opened it Sterling hopped up and slammed it shut. He looked Jack directly in the face with ice, cold eyes, his jaw set. Jack returned the stare and lightly, but firmly, pushed him aside. This time the growled turned into a high-pitched howl and Jack felt Sterling's massive claws dig into his shoulders as he was forced to the ground. Jack kneed his opponent in the stomach gaining the top. Letting all the anger that he had built up come raging out, he sent a fist into Sterling's perfect face. The silver ring left a red trail across his cheek and the side of his nose. His wolfish eyes flashed with anger and with amazing strength he shoved Jack off, slapping him on the chest with his long claws. Jack yelled in pain as Sterling pinned him to the ground. His brown eyes went wide as the claws raised in the air ready to strike again. For a moment he really thought death had finally caught up with him but, like an angel of protection, Pearl ripped Sterling off and threw him to the ground. Then, to further his embarrassment, she stepped on his chest.

"You!" Sterling's eyes went wide. Jack could not tell whether it was from fear or disgust.

"Yeah, it's me, hun. What were you thinking hu? What thoughts were going through your head?" Pearl asked. She did not give him a chance to answer. "No, you know what I don't even want to know what was going through that thick skull of yours. You could have killed him!" Pearl yanked him up by the shirt and pushed him out of the kitchen. Sterling almost retaliated but then thought again. He had a better idea.

Meanwhile, Pearl turned to Jack who had now started cleaning his wounds with a handful of paper towels. "And you, didn't we have this discussion a few days ago? Didn't we establish that it was stupid and dangerous to your health to annoy him?"

Jack looked up. "Am I gonna turn into a werewolf?" He held a bloody hand up.

Pearl's face went pink and her laughter filled the room. "No Jack, not unless you're bitten. Now come on, you are human, we have to go see what we can do about those claw marks."

Jack grinned. He took two steps forward but then the room spun. The pounding that had been filling his head seemed to shake his world and suddenly, the room faded. The air rushed past him, and then, nothing.


	49. Vermin

"So the great Jack Collins fainted at a little blood loss, I'm disappointed."

Jack, Charlie and Josh sat in the living room a day after what had now been labeled "the incident". Jack reclined on the couch, his bare chest covered in white gauze. He complained that his shirt made him hot, and therefore sweat, which made the medical tape loose it's stick.

"Hey, I prefer to call it passing out and not fainting thank you," Jack retorted to Charlie's comment. "And it was not a little blood loss. A little blood loss it a knife slicing up your face or arm, this was ten inch claws digging into my shoulders and then across my chest."

Josh grinned and kicked his shoes off. He admired Jack. Even though he came off as hard and cold, and was a vermin, he had a big brother attitude. Josh knew that Jack, though he acted like he did not care for anyone but himself, would lay down his life for any of them, except maybe Sterling. But lately he worried about Jack. He had lost more and more color from his face and when he seemed to think no one was looking, he would put both hands on his head and his face would twist into the most pained look. He also had lost his once ravenous appetite, and as a result, had lost weight, an unhealthy amount of weight.

Xander entered the room, a strange look rested on his green eyes. An equally strange looked passed over Jack's face but disappeared quickly and a smirk, very much like Xander's, appeared in it's place.

"Rough night Xander?" He asked.

The bloodshot eyes turned on him and sent chills up his back. Xander's presence commanded fear, but Jack fought with all his might not to show it. Xander loomed over Jack for a moment glaring at him. He could see the hate radiating from Xander. It looked as though he would kill Jack then and there, but instead, he turned to Charlie.

"You're a tough kid Charlie," he said. "Not many people survive what Paul did to you. I thought we had another murder on our hands." To Jack's great discomfort, Xander sat down in the last armchair.

"He did get me pretty good," Charlie said. "I can still feel it."

"Paul was here?" Josh asked. "Why am I never informed when things like this happen?"

"Maybe you just don't pay enough attention," Xander said coldly.

Josh felt the sting of his words. It only confirmed what people thought of him. They acted like he did not know anything, that he had all the naivety of a new born child, as if they had to protect him from the world. Well he did not like not knowing. He grinned and tried to brush away the ice from Xander's words.

"I guess I'll have to ask more questions then," he said.

Jack let out a groan and all three head whipped in his direction. His hands held his head and his eyes squinted at the pain.

"Jack, you OK?" Josh asked.

Jack's hands dropped back to his sides and he looked at them as if he just remembered they were there. "Yeah, sorry, just a head ache."

"Let the whole world know why don't you?" Xander mumbled under his breath.

"Do you have something to say to me?" Jack asked.

"Watch it vermin." Xander growled his green eyes flaring. "I've killed before and I'm willing you add to the list."

Jack stuck up his middle finger and Xander dove on him, twisting his arm behind his back and smashing his face into the ground. Jack felt the gauze rip away from his skin. It burned as the blood flowed from his newly opened wounds. But not two seconds later, he felt Xander's weight lift off. He sat up holding his burning chest to see Charlie holding Xander down.

"Let it go," Charlie commanded, emphasizing each word. "It's not a fair fight and you know it."

A look of confusion and bewilderment plastered itself to Xander's, and pretty much everyone else's, face. How did Charlie do that? He could not even see. Charlie made yet another daring move; he backed off and stretched out a hand to Xander, who was too baffled to know what to do. But respect passed across his face and he took the hand. He threw a look of hatred at Jack, and then left the room.

"You don't get it do you? Josh said. "First you toy with Sterling and now Xander? Do you have a death wish or something?"

Charlie raised a hand to Josh, and then turned to Jack. "Come on, you have to get those bandaged up."


	50. The One

Darron sat in his office drumming his fingers on the smooth wooden desk. His eyes burned from dryness and his head pounded. The past few days had been physically, mentally, and emotionally draining. From little events like Jack and Sterling's squabble, to ones of a larger magnitude like Dakota's amazing recovery and Paul's attacks, Darron had been tried in every way and now savored the few precious moments he had to himself.

But the impending doom pervaded his peace and hovered over him constantly. His brother David was a very moralistic, noble man, but Darron felt he lacked the aggressive skills necessary for a leader, or at least he had recently. He had been told the story of how he had impeached Paul and taken over the counsel, but now he seemed, hesitant, as if he were afraid of sinking to Paul's level. Someone else would have to take charge if David did not soon, someone on the Counsel. At the last meeting Dakota seemed ready to lead, however he lacked experience, and who could blame him? Even though at the age of eighteen he was considered an adult, he still had only lived eighteen years, a relatively small amount of time.

Light from the hallway poured into his dark office and burned his eyes. He looked up into the long slit to see Candice leaning in. The light surrounding her gave her an angelic look.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," she said. "But we need to talk."

For a moment he simply stared at her. Something in the way she spoke, in the way she held herself intoxicated him, but he shook himself of his trance and invited her in. She eased down as one unit into the leather office chair and looked directly at Darron, eyes unwavering.

Candice could not take them off Darron if she tried. She had always respected him. His daring move in creating Darkwood Community against the old Counsel's wishes had saved many lives. Finally she began.

"We need to help Dakota," she said. "I see the amount of potential he has, but, we both know, he has little experience. I think if we can guide him he can be a powerful, in expendable leader."

Darron felt the corners of his mouth pull up. "You always seem to read my mind Candice." He sat staring at her for a moment, consumed by her. But then, his mind clicked back to the matter at hand.

"He does have amazing potential doesn't he?"

"Yes. I see a change getting ready to take place. One sign is that he will gain power without an adrenaline rush." She said, her green eyes glowing. "It would not surprise me in the slightest if he gained a large sum of powers in the near future."

"So, what's our plan? Do we simply encourage his leadership and help him with decisions? Or do we trust his wisdom?" Darron asked.

Candice ran her fingers through her short red hair. "Take each experience as it comes," she suggested. "If we feel a decision he makes is a bad one, we can simply guide him to better one. I feel he only needs a little help. He is very wise for his age."

Darron nodded. It seemed so very strange. For almost 200 years, ever since he had joined with his brother and entered the community of the "paranormal", they had been waiting for someone with Dakota's extraordinary abilities. David's first clue that Dakota had the potential to have these qualities was the intensity of his power when he first obtained it. When most gained their power, it started off weak, rather insignificant, but Dakota could already lift whole trains with his mind, a feat that had taken David almost ten years to master. Now, all they were waiting for was a rapid gain of power, and with Candice's reassurance, Darron felt the time draw near.

Candice's guess was right. The very next day Dakota came running into Darron's office saying that over the night he had gain not one, but two new powers. He had been sitting in bed reading when his eyes started to burn. No matter what he did they would not stop. He washed them with water, put eye drops in, but nothing helped. After about thirty minuets of this, the incessant burning had reached its brink. All the heat seemed to sweep itself out of Dakota's eyes and onto his book. He threw it in the sink to extinguish the fire and sat staring for a while in complete bewilderment. Then, he spent the next hour learning to control it out in the park. On his way back to the mansion Sterling nearly ran him over with his car, but Dakota stopped it with one hand. Darron smiled at the stories. A rapid gain of power like that meant only one thing, the time had come.


	51. Family

Hey y'all, if you don't understand this chapter just read Wolf at Midnight III: The Offspring, by Sharli. It will clear any confusion you have.

Josh sat on his balcony watching Dakota and Julia sitting together on the park bench. Dakota read a book and Julia leaned against his chest just being with him. He admired Dakota. The way he had conquered and regained his life inspired him. Finally, he was to the point where he had the courage to go and talk to Darron about his past. As he walked down the hall he saw Pearl and Sterling talking. To him, they symbolized all the weird business that had been going on in the past month. A day after Sterling and Jack had their fight; Pearl had gone on a date with Sterling to prove that she could give some one a second chance. Within a few days, Sterling's entire attitude had changed. He had fallen completely head over heels for Pearl. However, when she was hesitant to return the affections he had been heart broken and automatically assumed she did not feel the same for him. Around that time Paul attracted again and Sterling had gotten tangled up in it. When Jack saved him Sterling found a new respect for him and they had become friends. Then, things took another turn, Sterling, blinded by all that had happened between him and Pearl, joined Paul's side. Of course Pearl, realizing that this could not happen, went and brought him back. Life had turned into a soap opera. But Pearl and Sterling were not the only ones pricked by cupid's arrow. Charlie, Bethanie, and even Jack and Xander had. Bethanie had fallen for Sterling's twin brother Jason and Jack, amazingly enough had fallen for Sterling's cousin Kimber. Charlie and Xander's stories were a bit more odd. A girl named Nicole had just moved into the mansion. She could heal people with a single touch. The odd thing about her, was that she was Paul's daughter. She hated him as much as they did and wanted to get away. Xander had been taken with her immediately. Charlie fell in love with a new girl as well. Her name was Bailey and she was a vampire, and a rather odd one at that. She had wings!

Josh felt very left out of the soap opera, but he simply pushed the feelings away, sat back and enjoyed the entertainment.

He reached Darron's office and knocked on the door. No answer. Josh kicked the door out of exasperation. Why wasn't he in his office? Where else did he have to be? Josh checked the kitchen, Darron's bedroom, and even the pool. Then, he walked to the park. Sometimes Darron went there to be alone. He found him sitting on a bench with his eyes shut, soaking up the little patches of sun that peaked through the trees. Josh opened his mouth to say something, but Darron spoke first.

"It's a great day outside isn't it Josh?" He said with his eyes still shut.

Josh did not reply.

"It's one of those days that I'm happy to still be alive." Darron opened one eye slightly and glanced at Josh. "Is something wrong?"

Josh sighed. He did not know how he should begin, or even where to begin. But finally, the words came. "A little while ago, when David let Xander out of jail and into the mansion, Pearl and David had a...discussion. Pearl got really angry and ended up shouting something about Xander trying to kill her father. But I'm confused. I thought her mom and dad died a long time ago. And then, I'm having all these dreams..."

Darron put a hand up and Josh stopped. He stood and stretched rubbing a hand over his bald head. Bald. He and David were both bald. Must be a family thing, Josh thought.

"It's time you were told," Darron finally said. "Let's go some place private."

In Darron's office Darron shut the blinds and the door, then sat in his desk. Josh sat across from him, fearing the worst.

"This is going to be a little hard to believe Josh, but just listen. You are only about a year old." He put up a hand to stop Josh's protest. "You know all about

Julia and Dakota? About how Bip protected Julia from being killed, right?" Josh nodded. "Well, when we thought Julia was dead, we had to protect her children. The ones she had had with Dakota. We took her little boy and girl, twins about six moths old, and sped up their growth process so the Counsel could not find them." Darron paused. "You and Pearl are those children."

Josh stared in silence for a moment. Could it be true? It was not like Darron to lie, it had to be true. But wait. That meant... "Well what about Bethanie? You said-"

"That story was to protect the two of you. Bethanie is Alex Crammer's daughter. The old Counsel had her kidnapped as a baby in order to use her against Alex. However, Sephrim intercepted her and we sped up her growth process as well. Alex doesn't know. We felt that the less people who knew the better."

"How come Pearl knows?" Josh asked.

"She's a tough kid to hide things from. She...was friends with Bip, and she hacked into our computers to find out her past." Darron explained. "Needless to say we were not thrilled about it."

All of it sunk in. "I have a mom and dad...and a sister." He could barely believe it. He had gone from being completely alone, with no past, to having an entire family. A family that was alive! "Can I...I mean..."

"Go on kid, it's time that your family got together." Darron said.

Josh jumped up and ran out the door. All his old problems seemed to have dissolved. He had a family, and that was all that mattered.


	52. The Vow

A fist pounding on Pearl's door made her jerk up off of her bed. Had she really fallen asleep? How long ago did this happen? She stood up and walked to the door. When she opened it Josh threw his arms around her.

"Josh, Josh, what are you doing?" She asked. It was not like him to display his affection in this way.

Josh stepped back and looked at her for a moment, then, he spilled. He told her that he knew about everything. He knew they were brother and sister, he knew about their parents, he knew everything.

Pearl felt relief flood her body, the secrets were all gone, their family could finally come together and be a family. They ran down stairs and out side to the bench where their parents sat.

"He knows! He knows!" Pearl called as they ran from the mansion.

The new family reached for each other all giving hugs to each member.

Julia cried, Dakota laughed whole-heartedly for the first time in a long time, Pearl cried, and all Josh could do, was grin from ear to ear.

Their laughs and shouts reverberated through the park and Xander watched from his room, his arms crossed over his chest. A sort of longing gripped his heart. He longed for the joy he saw on their faces, the laughter, their excitement. But the longing grew to bitterness, the stinging he felt after being excommunicated from his own family, and he hated Dakota. Why should he have this joy and Xander be left alone, with nothing? Xander vowed again to himself that Dakota would not live to see another day.


	53. A Little Bird Told Me

Jack lay in the hospital bed. Darron had dragged him there a couple of days ago when he fell down the stairs after passing out. It had finally come out into the open that he had a brain tumor, and there was nothing anyone could do. Everything in the past few days had become very blurry and filled with staggering pain. He could not eat, he could not sleep, and he could hardly think. Jack did not want to die this way, he would have been glad if Xander had killed him that day on the couch.

He took a deep breath and grimaced. He loathed the smell of hospitals, all they reminded him of was weakness and death. Weakness, the one thing he feared more than death. The past few moths at Darkwood had been nearly unbearable. At every turn he was shown how weak he was in comparison to those with power, and he hated it.

He reached for the remote to the TV, that sat on the table, but could not quite touch it, and when he did, he accidentally pushed it away. He groaned. The show was a special on the "paranormal". A bald doctor sitting in a maroon chair talked with some news reporter about his theories. The reporter addressed him as Dr. Miller.

Jack shook his head. So many people searched for things like that. Aliens were high on the list, and then there were people like the ones at Darkwood. Jack was not sure about the former, but he had experienced the latter first hand. It made him laugh to think that he knew more that Dr. Miller. But he stopped laughing when the pain in his head increased.

A bird hopped into his room through his half open window, a little robin. It flew onto his bed and chirped at him.

"Go away," Jack grumbled. He reached again for the remote, and this time, successfully grabbed hold of it. Then, he threw it at the bird, pathetically. It did not even come close to hitting it. But the bird lit off his bed and dropped to the floor. And then, to Jack's surprise, grew up into a human. Karma.

"Oh, please tell me I'm hallucinating," Jack moaned.

A broad grin slowly formed on Karma's face. "Sorry lover-boy," she said silkily. "I'm the real thing."

"What do you want woman, can't you just let me die in peace?" He asked.

She arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow and slid onto the side of his bed, not bothering to push her skirt down. "Oh Jack, do you really think I'd miss this? I like to see too it that my work gets accomplished."

The pounding in Jack's head filled his ears. What is she talking about? He wondered. "Work?"

"Mmmm yes, my work," she put a hand on his leg. "Your little tumor is a gift from me."

Jack weakly tried to push her hand away, but failed miserably. "Is this about breaking up with you? Man, I knew something funny was going on when I went right after I broke up with you I found out that I had this stupid tumor."

"It's more than just breaking up with me Jack." Karma sighed as if she were bored. "It's that you're a vermin, I loath vermin. They disgust me. However, your little relationship ender did push me to my decision."

She slid her hand up his chest and let her long nails glide over his neck. Goose bumps rose up on his skin. He swallowed hard as the pain worsened. Just like their relationship had always been. As she warmed up to him at the same time she had something destructive in mind.

He took her hand and pressed it onto the bed. "Stop," he said hoarsely.

Karma leaned in closely, grabbing his chin. "I had you once baby, don't think I couldn't have you again." She let go of his face and then stood up. But instead of leaving she reached down to touch his forehead.

Everything went black and the air stopped in his throat. As he slipped into the darkness he vaguely remembered the sound of the heart monitors screaming and pounding feet entering his room.


	54. Heaven

"Jack. Jack baby wake up. Jack!"

Jack opened his eyes. Kimber leaned over him with her hands on his face. Wait, I'm not dead? Jack thought. "Wh- what happened?" He asked.

"We heard the heart monitors stop and so we came in to see what was wrong."

Jack turned to see Darron standing with his arms crossed beside his bed. "Where's Karma?" Jack asked. "Karma was in here just a few minuets ago."

"We know," Darron said. "When we came in she tried to keep us out of the room but with a little persuasion from David she left."

Jack looked at the ceiling and realized that the pain in his head had not gone. "I guess she didn't have time to kill me...or something."

"Well, she almost did," Darron said. "But we revived you. For the moment."

"How long's that gonna last?" Jack wondered aloud.

No one said a word, but Jack knew what it meant. He had been in that situation before. Back in New York one of his friends had gotten jumped and ended up in the hospital. Jack had gone to see him and the doctors told him that his friend would not make it. Standing in the hospital room before he died had been a very sobering experience. Jack had been speechless. He knew that was how Darron felt now. Utterly speechless.

A doctor leaned in the door. "Darron, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." Darron left the room.

Jack felt worse than before. Everything had gotten a little darker since he had blacked out, and he felt extremely tired. Kimber held his hand and tears rolled down her face.

"Aw come on Kim." Jack said brushing one away. "Don't cry over a vermin."

She leaned down and kissed him. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too," Jack replied. "I'm...sorry."

Kimber leaned in again and kissed him, but this time the lips did not kiss back. She laid her head on his chest. No heart beat against her ear, and neither did the chest rise and fall. But it was then that the door swung open, and Nicole, Paul's daughter, came running in. Kimber did not know why she had not thought of it before Nicole was a healer.

"Nicole you're awake!" Kimber said. Nicole's father had been tormenting her in someway because of what he called her betrayal. The day before she had collapsed because of one of his attacks.

"Not now Kimber, let's save this boy." And with that, she touched a tan hand to his pale forehead and then kissed the same spot.

Jack inhaled sharply and his eyes popped open.

"Jack!" Kimber said, and then hugged him tightly.

"What happened is this heaven?" Jack asked. He was in shock, that much was obvious.

"Does this look like heaven?" Kimber asked.

Jack looked at her and smiled. "Close enough."

"No Jack, you're alive, Nicole healed you!" Kimber pointed towards the frail girl.

But it was now evident that all was not right with Nicole.

"Nicole!" Jack said.

But Nicole, dropped to the cold floor.


	55. Defective Sperm

"You waist of flesh." Xander yelled at Jack, "How could you let this happen? It was your time. Nicole had a life to live and now she's on the verge of death because of you and your brain tumor."

Jack, Xander, Asher, Nicole's brother, and Kimber sat in the waiting room. Jack had his head in his hands. Guilt plagued his heart. "I would have rather me die than Nicole. If I had been able to object I would have." Jack replied.

"Like heck you would have. You're a selfish human." Xander growled, "All you people think about is yourself."

"Xander, aren't **you** being a little selfish?" Kimber said.

"Was I talking to you?" He asked, "Shut up or I'll break your hip."

"You won't touch her." Jack shot back.

"I'd like to see you stop me. My girlfriend's gonna die, I thinks it's fair yours does too." Xander leaned against a wall.

"Stop arguing." Asher snarled, his eyes were red rimmed, "Nicole did what she wanted. She chose. We can accept it or not, but it's done. We just have to have faith that she's strong enough to hold on, and that our dad won't attack her."

"Big relief there." Xander said, "Considering he probably senses that she's weak right now. This is all your fault vermin."

"Xander," Jack narrowed his eyes, "It's not my fault you decided to care about someone. Get over."

"I'll get over it." Xander said, walking towards Jack, "I'll get over it across your face."

"Enough!" Came a loud voice. They both turned to see David. "Nicole is fine for now. Paul has tried to attack, but Darron and I blocked him." David walked in front of Xander and Jack, "And before you two kill each other there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" Xander growled.

David sighed, "Xander meet Jack. Your son."

Xander's mouth dropped to the floor, "My son! David is this some kind of a sick joke?"

"No joke." David said, "He is your son and so is Charlie."

Xander's green eyes glowed, "They can't be. One's blind, the other's human."

"They are yours whether you believe it or not." David said.

Jack shook his head, "I'd rather be dead than related to him."

"How can this be, David?" Xander asked.

"Let's see, Xander. You took your snake out of its pouch and let it roam in someone else's pasture. How am I supposed to know?" David replied.

Xander sat down, "I have defective sperm."

"I have a murderer for a father." Jack said.

Xander shook his head, "I will **not** accept this."

"Accept it or not they belong to you." David said.

"I have to hurt someone." Xander said, his hands in fist, "David, may I have permission to go and severely hurt Paul?"

"Permission granted." David said.

Xander stalked out, his strides hunter-like.

"My dad may kill him, you know that." Asher stated.

"In the mood he's in right now, "David said with a smile, "I highly doubt it."


	56. A Trip to the Mercury Room

This chapter was mostly written by Sharli. I didn't want to take credit for this awesome scene.

Xander knocked on the Mercury Room door. A vampire peered out slightly and grumbled, "State the password."

Xander laughed, and then kicked the door in. The vampire hit the wall with a violent smack. Some of the people dancing near the door stopped to look at the scene. Xander smiled, "Hello." But they just continued to stare, the men sternly and the women with looks of admiration. "As you were," he commanded waving a hand like a king directing his subjects.

They danced again. Xander walked to the double doors that lead to Paul's home. Surprisingly, they were left unlocked. He stepped inside and looked around. Nothing much had changed. It was still dark and dreary. Xander shivered, but not from fear. Paul kept the house at 59 or so. Xander peaked down the hallway that led to Paul's room. His footsteps echoed in the empty hall. He walked down cautiously, staying alert. A door on the right side of the hall stood open. It was a room Xander had never been inside before. He looked in. Pink walls, and a canopy bed with a white fuzzy bedspread. A Barbie Doll collection sat atop a self, along with at least 60 stuffed animals in a corner. Xander went over to a jewelry box that sat on a dresser. He opened it. Gold, diamonds, sapphires. Jewelry, that in his opinion was too expensive and extravagant for a girl of 17. This was Nicole's room. He picked up her pillow and held it to his nose. It smelt like her a mixture of violets and vanilla. He set it back down and turned his focus back to the problem at hand.

He continued to the end of the hall. Paul's door was shut. Xander took a chance and tried the handle. The door opened. He would think this was a trap if he wasn't positive that Paul was still pretty weak.

Paul's room was the darkest room in the house. Xander had never been inside this room, either. Swords from all the different eras hung on the walls as a display. Medieval weapons were in cases. Paul lay on his bed, covered by a black bedspread.

Xander walked to the foot of his bed, "Rise and shine, Sleeping beauty." Paul's eyes opened slowly. "You look like crap." Xander said, "But you're alive."

Paul pushed himself up on his elbows, "Why are you here?"

Xander smiled, "Correct me if I'm wrong, I just seem to remember saying back off of Nicole in our last meeting." During the time if Paul's attacks Xander had met him inside Nicole's mind and fought for control. Xander won.

The edges of Paul's lips curved slightly, "No, you did say it. Whether I cared or not is the question."

"Well, I'm glad that's how you see it, "Xander grinned, "Because now I will feel absolutely no remorse when I kill you, not that I would have anyway."

Paul turned and got to his feet. Xander saw that it took him an effort.

"That's the way it's gonna be?" Paul asked.

Xander nodded, "Looks that way."

"Very well." Paul said, "Xander, I challenge you to a battle of power."

Xander laughed, "No, not this time, Paul. We're settling this the old fashioned way." He walked over to the wall and pulled a heavy sword off the rack, "I challenge you to a battle of weapons."

Paul raised an eyebrow and threw the black sheets off. He then walked to the wall and drew a sword, "I accept."

Karma stepped into the room, along with someone new Xander did not recognize. His hair and eyes flared red like fire.

"Karma," Paul said, throwing her the sword, "Deliver me from the hands of fate." Karma smiled and stepped up to Xander, casting a hard blow to his head. Xander blocked it without an effort.

"Karma, why are you even trying?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Karma threw two more blows towards him. Xander yawned with boredom. He swiped the sword at Karma, not aiming for her body, but he hit his target. A long lock of brown hair fell to the ground. Karma screamed and then went at him full force. Xander yawned again and tripped her.

She landed on the floor hitting her head. Xander drove the sword downward. It entered her stomach and exited her back, pinning her to the floor. She struggled, a pained expression on her face. Xander knew it would not kill her, but one thing he was positive of was that she was in a world of pain.

Xander waited for Paul to come and step up, but now the red-eyed kid walked towards him.

"Paul, you are the biggest wimp I've ever met. Fight your own battles. Where are your balls?" Xander's green eyes were cold.

Paul's expression quickly moved to anger, "Pyro, he's mine."

Pyro backed off, like a dog obeying it's master. Paul chose a new weapon. A medieval axe.

"Nice choice." Xander smiled, "I prefer swords myself, but whatever floats your boat."

Paul slowly walked towards him, "Enough small talk, Collins. Let's get this over with."

"As you wish." Xander laughed.

Paul sent the axe at Xander's legs. Xander jumped over the strike, but when he landed Paul swung at his head. This time, Xander just barely slipped past the blade. Paul sent a blow towards his stomach. Xander jumped backwards avoiding it. He had this figured out. He was simply giving Paul the illusion that he was backing him into a corner. If he knew that Xander had been in fencing classes his entire life, he may not be so quick to rush into this battle with him. Xander laughed when Paul got him into a corner.

"What is so funny?" Paul asked, "I could kill you this very moment if I wanted."

But Xander smiled, "Or so you'd like to think. This is where you lose." He kicked Paul bellow the belt and Paul doubled over backwards. Then, Xander sent a kick to his chest knocking Paul against the wall. The axe hit the floor with a clang.

"In the words of Brandon Lee: Victims aren't we all." Xander thrust the sword forward. It entered Paul's chest, just missing his heart. Paul winced in pain. Xander pushed a blonde strand of hair off his forehead, "Who wins?" he asked Paul.

Paul spat at him.

"That's right." Xander smiled, "I do."

Hot blood flowed down Paul's chest soaking his shirt. He looked over at Karma. She had quit struggling. He locked eyes with Xander and then something strange happened. The sword in Karma's stomach started gliding from her body, but not in a magical sort of way. Rather, in a gross sort of way, her skin pushed it out. The sword clamored to the ground and Karma stood. There was a hole in her shirt where the sword had entered, but Xander watched the skin beneath smooth over and heal without a scar.

"Nicole's life just went down that much more." Paul smiled.

Xander drew his fist back, "You son of a..."

Paul stopped him, "Another word out of you and she gets it," he said. "Darron and David can only do so much."

Xander picked up the axe from the ground and brought it to Paul's throat making a few practice strikes.

"You wouldn't." Paul said.

Xander cocked an eyebrow, "Don't tell me what I will or will not do. If you take her from me, I will have nothing else, and nothing will stop me from taking you out."

"Name your price." Paul replied.

"Is this Paul begging?" Xander asked, amused. He could hear Paul's hearts pounding and sweat dripped down his thick neck.

"Yes." Paul growled through his teeth, "Now, will you please name your demand."

Xander pulled out a cigarette. "Certainly."

Paul waited.

"I know that there is something else involved in how you're controlling Nicole. What is it and how do we get rid of it?" Xander lit up. The fire glowed in the dark room.

Paul narrowed his eyes, "I will not..."

Xander cut him off, "Paul, you may be powerful, but I don't think you'll come back if I chop your head off."

Paul shook his head, "I will not tell you."

Xander wound up for a hard swing this time.

"Wait!" Karma yelled.

Xander stopped in mid air, "Do you wish to save this waste of air?"

Karma walked closer.

"Karma, don't tell him." Paul ordered.

Karma's ice-like eyes had a strange quality to them. Xander knew without Paul she'd be hopeless. Karma was a follower and followers need leaders.

"Paul, he'll kill you otherwise." Then she turned to Xander, "The star pendant she wears around her neck. That's what allows us to drain her."

Xander walked over to Karma, "If we take it off her, then it will no longer affect her?"

Karma nodded.

"Good girl." Xander said nudging her chin. Then he turned to face Paul, "At least one of you has half a brain." He dropped the axe and then smiled, "Sorry, but I can't risk one of you following and causing problems." His eyes lit up and then a volt of green electricity shot out, one volt hitting Karma, the other hitting Paul. The paralyzing jolt. "I like your powers, Paul." Xander smiled.

"Xander, you weren't going to kill me. If you were you would have." Paul growled.

"You're probably right." Xander smiled, "I may not be on your side, but I sure as heck don't want Dakota to win. Plus, your Nicole's father. And even though she knows what a jerk off you are, there is still a tiny bit of love for you in her heart. Why kill you and blow the my chances with the one thing worthwhile in my life?"

And then Xander left them there. Paralyzed and angry.


	57. Gentle but Firm

Dakota cracked his knuckles as he walked out of the drug store. It felt good to walk down the street with his new powers. They gave him a sense of security. Loud music wafted out of a rather secluded club called The Mercury Room, as he passed, and to his surprise, Karma stepped out of it's doors glistening in the sunlight from the heat. She looked extremely annoyed and defeated, but when she saw Dakota, her expression changed.

"Hello Dakota," she said approaching him in a seductive manner. Her voice flowed over her lips smooth and silky like honey. "What are you doing out side of Darkwood?"

"And what are you doing off your leash?" Dakota asked. She had really started to get on his nerves. After what she did to Jack and Alex, she had sunk in his eyes to a new level of disgust.

The feeling was mutual. Karma narrowed her amazing electric blue eyes, but then she smiled, and ran a hand up his chest sliding her fingers over his chin. "Why do you hate me so much Dakota?" She asked in a whiny voice. "What did I ever do to you?"

Dakota smiled and leaned against the hot brick wall of the club. "Don't play stupid with me Karma." He said. "You not only tried to kill Jack, but you've been putting Alex through absolute crap. Oh yeah," Dakota said holding up a hand to stop her protests. "I know you pretended to be Heather Kidd. You know that's pretty low, even for you."

Karma stepped closer to Dakota and glided her nails along his arm. "Oh, why can't we just put the past behind us huh? You know I find you very sexy." She leaned in and blew in his ear. His heart pounded in her ultra sensitive ears, and she smiled. I've got him, she thought. Goose bumps appeared on his sweaty skin, but he put his hands on her shoulders and firmly pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Karma cocked her head to the side like a puppy and pouted her lips. "Oh, come now, you're not attracted to me?"

Dakota smiled a smile that stung Karma. He looked at her like she did not know what she was doing, like she was a little girl playing a game. "Karma, the only attraction I could ever have had for you would be solely physical, but I know you, and that has ruined even the physical attraction" With that he shoved past her, again gently but firmly. He turned over his shoulder before he rounded the corner. "Besides, I love someone, and I would never hurt her."

Karma stared after him with her eyes wide and her lips parted. She could do no more.


	58. Ashes

Charlie sat in his room listening to the radio. At the moment, Dr. Miller of Oxford University had lapsed into a long monolog about his theories on the paranormal. It amazed Charlie how close the doctor had actually come to hitting the nail on the head, as it were. But something soon distracted Charlie. A strange noise reached his ears. It sounded as if someone had scaled a gate, Darkwood's gate. He turned down the radio and walked to his balcony and a new, even stranger sound reached his ears. This one sounded like someone rubbing leaves between their fingers, and then, he heard a crackling sound. None of this made sense until the smell came. Fire! Something had been set on fire. But how? What? And by who? He turned to run from his room to warn the rest of the house but felt heat on his face. Had it already reached his room? The initial fire had seemed close by, but he had not realized how close. How would he warn everyone? How would he get out of his room? He was three floors above the ground! The only way down was to fly, and that sure was not going to happen. He backed out onto his balcony as far from the flames as he possible. Maybe someone would realize that he could not get down and come help him.

To his relief he heard David yelling for everyone to get out. The pounding of feet down the stairs echoed in his ears and he heard shouts on the lawn as the students and families poured out of the building. He felt the fire grow closer and his face burned. Among the shouts no one seemed to realize that Charlie was missing. He turned to yell but choked on the smoke. It burned his eyes and filled his lungs. He fell to his knees gagging and coughing. He could not let out even a whisper.

Help. He thought, and then blackness took him.

Bethanie looked up at the burning building tears stinging her eyes. Jason held her tightly. Why, why, why? She wondered. But a new problem drew itself to her attention.

"Charlie? Has anybody seen Charlie?" It was Bailey, Charlie's girlfriend. And that was a very good question. Where was Charlie? Bethanie searched him out with her mind. Suddenly, she gasped and ran towards the building.

"Bethanie, Beth!" Jason yelled. "What the heck are you doing?"

But Bethanie ignored him and jumped into the air. The smoke rushed past her as she flew to his balcony. Flames nearly consumed it as she cleared the railing. Charlie lay on the concrete covered in black. His face and arms were slightly burned as well. She tried to pick him up but realized she had a new problem. She could not do it. Charlie was thin but still too heavy; all her years of gymnastics were not enough to help her lift him. The flames licked the ground as they drew closer to her. There was no way she could pull him over, she would surely drop him. But, like an answered prayer, Bailey leaped over the railing. With her amazing vampire strength she carefully picked Charlie up and flew back to the ground with Bethanie behind her.

Bethanie marveled. Bailey only reached four foot nine, but she had unbelievable amounts of power in her. Bailey laid him on the ground gingerly. He lay still as if dead. She brushed the thick ashes from his face. Still no reaction. She took a hold of his chin and shook his face. "Come on Charlie wake up."

Bethanie bent down beside him and put a hand over his mouth. Thin air flowed out. She connected to his mind and urged him to wake up, but no response came.

"He's not waking up," Bethanie said.

"No crap Sherlock," Bailey replied out of frustration. She pressed her fingers to his neck feeling for a pulse. She only heard a faint heart beat. "Don't die on me now Charlie come on."

"You don't have to be nasty." Bethanie said offended.

"Look, little girl, Charlie's about to die here and I sure as heck don't have time to argue with you, nor do I have time to worry about whether I'm being polite to you or not." Bailey snapped.

"Then," Bethanie said, "Why are you arguing with me?"

Bailey glared with hard brown eyes and returned to Charlie. She touched his burnt face again. This can't be happening, Bailey thought. Not again.

But David came running up. "What happened?" He asked.

"What's it look like?" Bailey said.

"He got trapped on his balcony," Bethanie said. "He's still breathing, and his heart's beating. He just won't wake up."

David picked Charlie up and walked over to the park. Dakota and Julia had started herding all the kids into that area, helping those who were physically and emotionally wounded. Some of the other adults had broken down but were soon convinced that they had to help the children.

When Dakota saw David and Charlie he grabbed some blankets he had saved from the building and laid them down. David put Charlie on them carefully. Julia bent down with some medicine and a cloth, and dabbed his burns.

"He's going to be OK," she said to no one in particular. "It'll just be a while before he wakes up."

David and Dakota walked away from the group to the edge of the park.

"We caught him," Dakota said. "The one who started the fire. He's over here." In the clearing, a boy with burning red hair lay on the ground, his eyes shut. "Don't worry though, he's not going anywhere. I put a shield around him."

"How was he caught?" David asked, staring at the boy.

Dakota explained that, when Pearl realized Sterling had not come out she went in after him. Sterling was upstairs having a little stand off with the other boy. After the boy knocked Sterling to the ground, Pearl took his powers. They would have all died but Josh had seen Pearl go in and he and Kristopher ran in and dragged them out.

"Is Pearl all right?" David asked.

"Yeah, but her hands are severely burned and she is severely grounded." Dakota replied.

"So," David said. "I guess it's time for a Counsel meeting, and this time, I think we need to let the parents in on it."

Dakota went in search of Darron. He found him staring up at his community, his dreams, all that he had worked for over the past ten years, burn to the ground. For a moment, Dakota did not say a word. It seemed Darron needed his space.

"You know, it's been three hundred years since I decided to start Darkwood Community," Darron said still looking at the inferno. "I had been wandering around trying to mind my own business, doing my own thing for 99 years. But it finally hit me that not everyone was like me. That not everyone could adjust the way I had to this new life, and that society would probably never accept them. Us. So I joined the Counsel. I didn't even have to battle anyone because one of the members wanted to retire. But after a few weeks I realized how corrupt the Counsel was. So I went back to college and got a business degree. It took me nearly one hundred and twenty years to get comfortable. Paul was against me at every turn. But ten years ago I finally had enough." He stopped and smiled, then looked back at Dakota. "I don't know why I'm telling you all of this."

Dakota put a hand on his shoulder. He understood. He had felt the same way when his parents had first died; it was all he could talk about. They walked back to the park where the adults had gathered for the meeting.


	59. Sitting on Hands

"Well, it's confirmed that this attack was made by Paul."

"Duh." Xander mocked David.

"You had better behave or you'll go back over with the children." David said,

attempting to hide a grin.

"Hurt me." Xander growled.

"Yeah, his girlfriend's one of the children." Kristopher laughed.

"Hey, Kris, will you be wagging that jaw of yours while I'm tearing it off?"

"Both of you shut up." Dakota yelled.

Xander's green eyes widened, but he said nothing. In fact, a flash of respect

lingered on his face.

"Now, back to business." David cleared his throat.

"Are you gonna get smart and retaliate?" Xander asked.

"I don't know." David said honestly.

"You never do. You guys are like hippies. Peace, love, and harmony." Xander

growled, "Well, screw that. Paul only responds to retaliation. If you let him get

away with it he'll keep it up. Exhibit A: I fought with him about Nicole and no more

little psychic attacks."

"For now." Sephrim replied.

"Bite me." Xander said.

"You know what, Alexander, I don't like your attitude." Sephrim stood.

"Bring it on, David Junior." Xander met him directly, "I beat you once and I'll do

it again. And don't call me Alexander."

Dakota put himself between them, "How old are you? You're both well over a

hundred and you're acting like you're three. Xander, this is not Braveheart and

you're not fighting a war to win Scotland's independence, so calm down Mel

Gibson. And Sephrim, Xander's on our side now. Back off."

"I'm not Scottish, I'm Irish." Xander said, coldly.

"Same difference." Dakota muttered under his breath.

"Hey, who asked you?" Sephrim snarled.

"Look, now you're making me mad." Riley stood, "And I'm just dying to know

which one of you wants to see my superhuman strength in action first."

The boys sat down "Anyway, Paul has delivered a lethal blow." David said, "We

have no where to stay.

"I've roughed it plenty of times." Xander replied, "It ain't my problem if you

pampered pets can't go without your soft warm beds.

"What about your sweet little Nicole? She may need her soft warm bed."

Kristopher said.

"I can keep her warm." Xander smiled.

"Yeah, I bet you can keep her warm, her and every other woman on this earth."

Sephrim replied.

"The solution is obvious." Dakota spoke up. Everyone looked at him.

"Relocate, and try to find a place where they won't find us." Dakota explained,

"The house can't be salvaged."

"Tried that." Kimber's father, Daniel Brice replied, "They found us anyway."

Scott nodded in agreement.

"They found us and we moved hours away." Sharla said,

"They'd find us no problem close by. I thought Darkwood was supposed to be

neutral ground." Joe Delaney said.

"Was, but obviously, Paul doesn't care." Sephrim smiled.

"Let me get a hold of him." Kristopher said, "I'll put a little fear into him."

"Excuse me while I laugh." Xander smiled.

"Can't you guys just stop it?" Dakota asked.

"Possibly, should we try?" Xander asked.

"I got the message." Alex said, taking a seat.

"Better late than never." David replied.

"Sorry, I had something more important to do." Alex said.

"And this isn't important?" David asked, "Paul happened to burn our facility to

the ground."

"And if you guys had been smart about a year ago and killed him when you had

the chance this wouldn't be happening." Alex said.

"We thought he was dead." David tried to defend himself.

"And if the dog hadn't stopped to pee it would have caught the kitty." Alex

replied, "The world is full of ifs."

"What nasty bug crawled up your fungus?" Xander asked.

"Let's just say I've had a crappy couple of weeks." Alex growled, grumpily.

"Look, I've decided." David said, standing, "And I know it's not what any of you

wants to hear."

"You're gonna sit on your hands, aren't ya?" Xander asked.

"For lack of better words, yes." David said.

Grumbles from everyone. "I'm sorry, but I refuse to sink to his level." David said,

walking away.

"Which is why you will fail." Xander replied.

David's body tensed, but he didn't turn around.

"I'm out." Alex said, and stomped off.

Dakota watched as he left, knowing this mood he was in all too well.


	60. Retaliation

Charlie had regained consciousness a few minutes after Julia had gone to

tend the others, but kept it to himself. Soon after he regained his bearings he

started listening intently to anything Paul or Karma might be saying. For the past

few days he had been afraid to because Karma had caught him and nearly killed

him, but now he had to take the chance. He could hear Paul and Karma talking

about their new dilemma. They mentioned the name Pyro and how he did not get

out of Darkwood. Charlie realized that they were talking about the fire boy. They

continued to talk and addressed the fact that he could not divulge any information

because of a spell Mira had put on him.

Charlie sat up. He could still feel the cool wind and he knew the sun had not yet

come up. Silence hovered around him. People's breaths came out evenly and

soft. He listened for any irregularity, any footsteps in he leaves. Someone had to

be awake.

"You OK Charlie?"

Charlie turned in the direction of the voice, he had not even heard this person

approach, but he knew the voice. "Dakota, yeah, I'm OK," he whispered. "I was

listening for you. But somehow you snuck up on me."

They stood and walked out of the park, so as not to wake everyone else up.

The smell of burnt wood still heavily coated the air and the crackling of a small fire

somewhere in the remains of their home echoed in Charlie's sensitive ears. He

tripped over a burnt down stump and laughed a little. His cane had probably been

destroyed in the fire.

"So, do you feel better?" Dakota asked. "You had us scared for a minute there."

"Yeah, it'll take more than smoke inhalation to get me down," Charlie said.

Dakota laughed. "You're a tough kid." They stood in silence for a moment, and

the Dakota's curiosity got the best of him. "So, what'd you want to talk about?"

"OK, I know that David doesn't want to sink to Paul's level and retaliate, but you

guys have got to do something, right?" Charlie said.

"Right."

"Well, I was listening to Paul and Karma talking all night and I found out some

stuff-"

"Wow, I'm pretty impressed, last time you did that you and Karma had a little

run in," Dakota said.

"Paul has a witch," Charlie continued. "Mira's her name I think. She's controlling

the fire kid, and she's the one who let Paul know about Bip."

Dakota's jaw clenched. Now they knew how Paul found out. A plan formed in

his head quickly. All he needed was a little sleeping gas.


	61. Into the Night

Night still covered the city as Dakota climbed up the latter along the wall of The Mercury Room. It did not quite reach the roof but that did not stop Dakota. He jumped and reached for the ledge. No problem, he thought.

When he had both feet planted firmly on the roof he set the package down and pulled Julia up with him. "You OK?" He asked.

Julia grinned. "I'm not a porcelain doll babe, but thanks for your concern." She kissed him on his nose.

Quietly they walked over to one of the windows. Two-dozen heads bobbed up and down as they danced to the music. Paul and Karma leaned against the bar. Karma guzzled a bear while Paul sipped a glass of wine. They paid no attention to the dancers, but stared at each other in deep conversation.

"OK," Dakota said. "Before we do this let's go over the plan one more time. I'm going to make a hole in the glass. Push this button for the gas to come out and put the mask on. When they all fall asleep, I'll climb in and get Mira...uh..." He searched his pockets for the map of the building Sterling had drawn him. Sterling knew it well from when he had betrayed them for a while.

Julia handed the white piece of paper to him. They laughed for a moment. "What would you do with out me?" She asked.

"Fall apart," Dakota said. "Now if they start waking up before I come out-"

"Pump more gas," Julia finished.

"And if the gas runs out and they wake up again or still don't fall asleep-"

"Create a diversion."

"No, no, wrong answer," Dakota said. "You get out. I'm not going to let you get caught."

Julia put her hand on his. "I'm not leaving you. Besides," She pulled out a gun. "I have this if necessary."

Dakota smiled and kissed her hard. He then focused his eyes on a spot on the glass. A little hole appeared just big enough for the tiny tube to fit. "OK, start pumping."

They flipped the button. The dancing slowed down and Paul and Karma sat on their bar stools. After about five minutes everyone lay on the ground or the bar fast asleep. Dakota and Julia put on their masks. He melted the iron around the window and pulled it up just enough to slip through and drop to the ground. Dakota looked up at the now closed window. Julia gave him the thumbs up.

He took a deep breath and walked carefully over the bodies. Following Sterling's map, he trotted down three flights of stair into almost complete darkness. He pulled his little flashlight out and walked down the long hallway. When he past Paul's office he grinned. I remember that, he thought. At the very end of the tunnel he reached a door. It stood wide open. An old haggardly woman lay on the ground, but he took no chances. Dakota carefully crept over to her and waved a hand over her face. Nothing. He touched her neck to feel a calm pulse, then he tied her hand and foot and threw her over his shoulder.

Relief filled him when he saw the moonlight that poured from the window. As he walked past Paul and Karma he saw a gun hanging out of Paul's belt. He reached out and slipped it from it's holster. Paul did not move. For a moment he toyed with the idea of shooting him right then and there. All their problems would be over. All he had to do was hold the gun to Paul and Karma's heads and pull the trigger. No one would stop him. No one would blame him. Not after all that he had done to him. But he flipped the gun into his own belt and climbed back up the rope Julia had thrown down. Then, they escaped into the night.


	62. Visions and Witches

OK, so this is a horribly written chapter I know. Thanks everyone who's been reading. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

(Please review, I like reviews. Reviews are to me as cookies are to the cookie monster)

Mouths dropped open as Dakota walked into Darkwood with a little woman thrown over his shoulder and his wife by his side. Everyone was shocked except for Sterling and Charlie. David and Darron reached them first.

"What...who is this?" Darron asked.

"Mira, Paul's witch," Xander said walking into the newly formed circle. He did not say anything, but looked extremely impressed with Dakota.

Julia explained how they had caught her and that they had better take her power fast because she would wake up soon. Quickly, Xander absorbed her power and Dakota put a force field around her so she could not escape.

"So, where does your plan go from here?" Darron asked.

"Well," Julia said. "We don't really know how strong she is or how strong her allegiance is to Paul, so we figured we'd go from there."

"And what if she is really loyal to Paul, or if she just lies?" Charlie coaxed. He already knew their plan.

"No problem," Dakota said. "We'll get Alex to control her so she tells us what we need to know. Without her powers she can't resist, and we can have Bethanie read her mind, just as a safeguard."

Darron smiled. Dakota had stepped up to the challenge. He found a way to retaliate and cripple Paul, without falling to Paul's level. Now Darron knew that Dakota would be great leader. He watched as Dakota took complete control of the situation. He called Alex and Bethanie over. One of the best things about the way Dakota took charge was that he did it in a humble way. He asked for people's help instead of telling them to do things, and they responded to it well. No one minded obeying him because he did not act like he had the best plan. If they came up with a better suggestion he would accept it and put it to work, while praising them for their good work. Even the adults could not deny him assistance. No one felt belittled by his presence. Xander seemed to be the only one who resented him.

When Mira woke up she seemed very confused. They explained to her all that had happened- how they had kidnapped her had how they were going to ask her some questions. When she saw Dakota a smile touched her lips, a knowing smile.

"You know me, don't you Mira." He said this as more of a statement than anything.

"Dakota," Alex said. "Of course she knows who you are. She and Paul and Karma have been after you for almost a year."

"That's not how she knows me," Dakota replied. "Is it Mira?"

They all turned their eyes on the old witch. She looked powerful even without her powers. "I saw you in a vision," her voice cracked. "You're the one, you are the thorn in Paul's side, the glitch in his plans. But beware, young man, troubling times are coming. Are you ready?"

Dakota looked her directly in the eyes. They seemed to size each other up, and for some reason, everyone went silent. The two seemed to be speaking without words. Everyone knew it, but none of them knew how.

Finally, Dakota nodded at Mira and seemed to come back to them.

"She holds no allegiance to Paul," he confirmed. "And the spell has been taken off of Pyro."

"What?" Alex asked. "How do you know?"

But Dakota simply smiled at him, slapped him on the back, and walked into the park where the others rested.

"What just happened there?" Alex asked David and Darron off to the side.

"I'm not exactly sure," Darron said. "Maybe it's part of what comes with his new powers. He has gotten so strong that no one can hide anything from him."

They all stood in silence. The magnitude of what had happened pressed down on them and they could find no words to describe how they felt, for they themselves did not know. God had given this power to the right person, and they all knew it.


	63. Daddy Xander

Charlie flinched as Paul let out a yell of anger and frustration. It had been three hours since Dakota and Julia had gassed them, and it had not taken them long to figure out what happened. Paul raved for five minutes about how much he hated Dakota, using words that will not be repeated for the sake of our younger readers. When his temper had subsided, he and Karma began to plot. They wanted a new witch, and Paul had one in mind. He sent Karma to find a person named Waverly, who he said had more power in her pinky than Mira had in her entire body. Karma did not seem happy about it. Suddenly, Charlie felt a shock rush through his body and he fell backward onto the ground. Karma had found him again, but this time, Nicole could not save him. He had gone off alone into the woods so he would not be distracted. Now, he had to fight Karma himself. He only had one problem; he had no power to fight her back with. Fire pulsed through his veins and he feared that he would die right there, alone, in the woods.

"I've got you now you little brat, see if you listen in on our conversations again," Karma taunted.

This would be a good time to gain a power, Charlie thought. God, I'd really appreciate some help here, he prayed. He sighed as the fire increased. Let your will be done.

"Hey Karma," another voice came. In his incoherent state Charlie did not recognize it.

"Get your hands off my kid." He continued.

Charlie felt all the power sweep out of him and he heard Karma yell out in pain. He felt himself jerk. All the feeling returned to his body and he gasped, filling his lungs with air.

"You OK kid?" Now he knew the voice.

"Xander?" He asked.

"Yeah, you OK?"

He felt extremely weak and could not sit up, but the fire had vanished from his veins, and he could breath again. Between gasps he reassured Xander that he was all right. Heavy footfalls approached. David, Charlie thought.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I was listening in on Paul and Karma again," Charlie said still gasping for his breath. "She … caught me..."

"The kid needed a little help, so I thought I'd jump in," Xander finished for him. "Besides, Karma's fun to defeat anyway."

Charlie smiled. He knew his father cared, even if it was in his own special way. But he had no time to worry about his father's affection, Paul and Karma's plans needed to be brought into the open. They needed a new plan.


	64. Rosemary

Josh pounded away on his laptop looking for the biggest set of apartments he could find. It had been the first thing he grabbed when he ran out of his room to escape the fire, and because of his amazing computer skills, Darron had set him to the task of finding them a new home. After two hours he came across the Rosemary Apartments.

They had three pools, and enough room for all their families, students, and then some. Obviously these apartments were for the rich and elite, but he knew Darron would have the money to buy them.

When he called Darron over they discussed the price, size, and location. "I'm impressed Josh," he said. "I couldn't have picked a better place my self. Now all I have to do is get a hold of the owner and convince him to sell it to me."

"All ready got his e-mail, you can write to him now if you want," Josh said.

"Good job, I'll get right on it," Darron said.

Dakota stood a few feet away watching his son. His son. The night he handed his children over to Darron for safekeeping he truly thought he would never see Josh or Pearl again. But now he worried. Had it been wise to let him know? What if Paul found out and got a hold of him, or Pearl?

I guess I'll just have to trust God, he thought. He sighed and walked to the edge of the woods again to look on the demolished house. Smoke still rose in the air even though it had been three days.

Lord I believe, he prayed, please help my unbelief.

They had not recovered much from the wreck, and what they did recover were only records and equipment. And though those things were necessary, they did not replace the valuables lost in the flame.


	65. The Hunter

Hey, this chapter also lines up with Sharli's story so my version is a little choppy. Read her stuff, it rocks! Please review as well.

Dakota now stared up at the sky. They had just moved into the apartments that

afternoon and he needed some alone time. The sky seemed so different here for

some reason. Maybe it was. They were not free here, not safe from human eyes. He

sighed and continued down the sidewalk. For some reason he felt another presence

close by, but he did not turn. He knew who followed him, or hunted him as it were.

Xander still wanted him dead. Dakota kept up his guard and his pace slow.

When he felt the hot breath on his neck he turned, but at the same time, whipped his

arm around to guard his back. But empty space greeted him on both sides. His eyes

darted around; he saw nothing.

That night he sat on the couch of their designated meeting room slightly confused. He

had been sure that Xander had been following him. Then, why had he not attacked?

He found the answers when David walked in looking angry and tried.

Xander had been behind him but David caught him. After a short argument he had

thrown Xander out of the Darkwood Community. Soon afterward he ran into Nicole

and she had gone after Xander.

"It's ridiculous," David said. "I really thought he had changed."

Dakota nodded. But then thought, I think he has, _and_ I think that he will be back.


	66. Maude Creek

Please read and review. Without your support…I can't go on! ;-p Just kidding, but please do review.

Pearl stared hard at the chalkboard, her teeth clenched. She felt so angry that she

could just about spit. Ever since Paul burned down Darkwood they had been living in

the Rosemary Apartments and going to Maude Creek. Vermin City. The stupid

students talked about stupid things, and the stupid teachers did not know anything.

The colors on the calk board began to mesh together to form a weird collage of white

and black. Then her contacts dried and she shut her eyes. She missed Danny being

her teacher. She missed the long tangents he would go off on about how much he

hated the old Counsel and she missed the freedom to use her powers playfully in

class.

"Miss. Stevens!" The teacher's voice jerked her from her thoughts.

"Ma'am?" She squeaked. Squeaked, I can't believe I just did that, she thought. I never

would have done that when Danny was my teacher.

"Were you even listening to my lesson?" The fat coach asked.

"I'm sorry ma'am." She muttered.

Giggles rose up behind her. Pearl felt her ears burn and her temper shorten. She

turned her dark brown eyes on the girls behind her, and used her icy stare mercilessly.

They tried brush it off but all their fake tan faces turned white. Pearl faced the board

again. This time she heard harsh whispers, and knew she would have to deal with

them later.


	67. Latino Barbies

"Hey, uh...new girl!"

Pearl stopped in her tracks and groaned. It had to be the giggle girls who sat behind

her. "Listen, I don't want any of your crap," she said turning around. But she stopped. A

smaller girl stood in front of her. Short black hair with red at the tips hung under her

chin, and bangs curved over her eyebrows. Pearl realized instantly that she was not

one of the gigglers.

"I...uh," the girl started, but Pearl cut her off.

"Sorry, I thought you were...someone else," she said.

The girl smiled a wonderfully genuine smile. "Oh it's OK, I saw those girls in there. I

figured you'd be a little edgy."

Pearl ginned and introduced herself.

"I'm Roxanne, but you can call me Roxy. I-"

"Hey witch!"

The gigglers. Pearl looked over her shoulder at the girls. "Can I help you?" She asked

with fake politeness.

"You can go back to where ever you came from because you are not wanted here," the

lead Latino Barbie said.

Latino Barbies, Pearl thought. That's what they are, Barbies. "Oh please," she said.

"That 'I own the school' mentality is so old. Everyone uses it in the movies, why can't

you find your own line?"

The Latino Barbies looked offended. Lead Barbie stepped up to Pearl, her fists

clenched. "Girl, you best not be coughing up an attitude with me!"

Pearl laughed. "Please, what are you, a gangsta wanna be?"

Latino Barbie wound up and threw a punch at Pearl, but she never got the chance to

block it. Roxy, with amazing speed, had the girl on the ground with her hand pinned

behind her back. She had not even broken a sweat. "Back off lemmings or the queen

bee's arm gets broken."

The other girls backed off and then disappeared into the crowd. Roxy let the girl up

and pushed her against the wall. "Am I going to have to teach you a lesson again,

Jasmine? Or are you going to scamper off like a good girl?"

"I'm out Rox." The girl said.

Roxy let her go and she scampered off. Pearl searched Roxy with her mind to make

sure that she had no powers. None showed up. Then how on earth had she been so

fast? I suppose not all vermin are so weak after all, Pearl thought.

"That was great Roxy," she said.

"Ah, those girls are nothin'. I've known them since the first grade. You just have to be

firm with them."

Pearl smiled, knowing that she had found a friend. But her heart hurt. She

remembered when she would do the same kind of thing for new students t her old

school. Oh, well, she thought. No use in lingering on the past.


	68. Complete Stillness

Again the beginning corralates with Sharlie's story.

Xander twiddled his thumbs and kicked the grass with the toe of his shoe. After much

convincing from Nicole, he had gone back to David and graveled as much as he would

let himself. David had of course forgiven him and allowed him to rejoin them. Xander

did not understand why. If he ever tired to go back to Paul he would surely not get in

that easily, if he would get in at all.

Then, as if his thoughts held some magic power that worked against him, the same

hawk he had seen about a week ago swooped down and grew into Paul.

Xanderrolled his eyes and wondered if his week could quite possibly get any better. "I

see you've recovered from our last encounter," he said. "What a pity."

Paul skipped any form of small talk and jumped straight to the point. He sent a blast of

energy through Xander's body paralyzing and freezing him to the ground. Paul

stepped on Xander's chest leaning all his weight on it. "You've pushed me to my limit,"

he said. "It's funnythough." He drew a sword out of his belt. "I never thought I'd have to

kill you." He raised the sword over his head, meaning to whack Xander's off, but

someone tackled him. This attack threw Paul's attention in another direction and he

lost control of Xander. Xander rolled away and came up to a kneeling position. Who

on earth would try to rescue him?

He watched Paul and the attacker struggle on the ground, but he could

not see the other's face. Maybe Charlie had come to rescue him? Maybe

he felt like he owed him that. But then, they rolled over and the moon

light fell on their faces.

"Dakota?" Xander asked. Now he felt extremely confused.

Dakota did not answer Xander, but finally succeeded in knocking the sword from

Paul's hands. Xander watched as Dakota pushed his way to the top and thrust a fist

into Paul's face. A crack echoed in the night as the bones in his nose shattered. Paul

smashed Dakota in the back of the head with his foot and wrapped his legs around his

neck. But Dakota twisted out and elbowed Paul in the stomach. He drew Paul up and

pushed him against a tree and covered his eyes with one hand. Without his eyes

he could not blast them.

"Get the sword Xander," Dakota commanded.

Xander obeyed. He ran for the weapon but suddenly felt the flash of paralyzing pain.

Dakota turned around to see if Xander had gotten the sword, but he saw something he

almost did not expect. Karma had a knife pointed at Xander's chest. She drew it up to

repeat what Paul had tried earlier, but Dakota dropped Paul and ran to stop her. The

sword sliced into his side as he jumped on her. They landed on the ground, and as if

she had planned it to turn out this way all along she thrust the sword into his chest.

Dakota's mouth gaped in the pain. Xander, though paralyzed, felt his eyes widen and

his own jaw drop. Dakota Steven, the one he had been trying so diligently to kill for

over a year, had just given his life for him.

Karma pushed him off like a piece of garbage and drew out a dagger. She

walked towards Xander, who still could not move. She raised her hand

again, but Dakota did not give up that easily. He sent fire into her hand and she

dropped the knife. The sound of shouts from the apartments reached their ears.

Karma grabbed for the knife but Paul stopped her.

"I have a better plan," he whispered. "We'll deal with them later." Then, Paul melted

into a hawk and Karma a sparrow, and the two flew away. Their bird like voices

echoed in the night, "We're not finished here."

When they had gone Xander could move again. He crawled over to Dakota. The

blood had already begun to pool around the sides of his body and his face had gone

white. Dakota gasped for breath. Xander could not find any words to say, he felt too

confused.

"I _know_ I'm not going to survive this one," Dakota choked out.

Xander found his words. "What possessed you to save me? Why...why? Ikilled your

parents! I tired to kill your wife, and I've been trying to kill you for the past year! Why

would you do that?"

Dakota laughed. The burning inside him told him that his time had come. Eternal rest

drew near, the dark grew darker. He wished his wife and children could be there,

maybe they would make it, maybe not. But he had one last thing to say. "You need

more time, Xander...I'm OK with going but, you need more time."

And with that he coughed and his whole body shook, then, he stopped breathing.

Xander numbly felt for a heart beat, any last signs of life, but he felt none. No warmth,

no movement. Complete stillness.


	69. Confusion

Xander sat staring into oblivion in the meeting room on the couch. He had brought Dakota's body in after he died and he gotten to explain to everyone what had happened. Amazing though it was, no one accused him of killing Dakota, not even Pearl.

With heavy hearts they had put his body in a back room until they could properly bury him. The cries echoed in the night. A great light had gone out.

Nicole knelt next to Xander on the couch, and put a hand on his arm.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Xander shut his green eyes. He had never felt more confused in his life and he needed to get out. He stood and left the room without a word. In his own room, he laid on his bed trying to make sense of it all.


	70. How?

"How could this happen Mom?" Pearl asked as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "I thought he was supposed to turn out to be a great leader, I thought that good was supposed to win."

Julia held her daughter close to her heart. She could not answer that question, she felt so confused and hurt herself. They had just been reunited as a family and now Dakota had been taken away. How could it have happened?


	71. If it Kills Me

Alex sat on a chair beside Dakota. The immense amounts of pain he felt in his heart were more than he could bear. His friend, his best friend, had left, or rather, had been taken away. And what was more; he had been taken away because he had tried to save Xander Collins life. And why? Why had he done that? After all Xander had done, how could he have done that?

But then his thoughts took a new turn. How had he spent his last few days? Were they with Dakota, or anyone for that matter? No, he had been so self absorbed that he had been sitting alone despairing over Cody, when he could have been helping their cause. Fighting Paul in some way.

He stood. "I promise you Dakota, I will protect your family, I will protect this community and defeat Paul. If it kills me I will live up to this promise."


	72. Why Not Me?

Riley and Kristopher held each other as they sat in the corner of the meeting room; both hurting, neither being able to say a word. David

watched the scene. All the people crying, confused, hurt, angry. They had put their trust and hopes in one man, and no matter how much they

wanted to deny it, he was human, he could fall, he did fall. And the voice echoed in David's mind, why was it Dakota that died and not

him?


	73. Just Begun

"Darron, it's not over," Candice said.

"No, it has just begun."


	74. Proposition

"Dr. Miller," Paul said shaking hands with the bald doctor. "My name is Paul Rúnder. I have a proposition for you."


End file.
